La Sœur Granger
by LaJoieDuMonde
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Hannah Granger, la sœur jumelle d'Hermione, mais différente à l'intérieur. La preuve en est tel qu'elle finit à Serpentard. , J'ai repris du début, lorsqu'ils entrent à Poudlard... En espérant que ça vous plaise :D
1. La Rentrée

_Salut les licorne poilus ! Je me lance dans un projet : Une fanfiction Harry Potter mais centré sur Hannah Granger, la sœur jumelle d'Hermione. C'est le seul personnage que j'ai inventé les autres appartiennent à notre grande et unique J.K.R._

 _Bonne lecture et soyez indulgent c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose_

O O O

 **La Sœur Granger**

 **Chapitre I** : La rentrée

C'était un jour d'été où les deux sœurs se promenaient dans un parc de jeu à une ou deux rue de leur maison...

Elles voulaient respirer un peu l'air frais du matin, Hermione était assise sur un banc entrain de lire un livre sur l'histoire de la magie, pendant que sa sœur jumelle, Hannah était assise sur une balançoire près d'Hermione...

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant mille et une questions sur l'année scolaire qu'elle allait suivre ces prochains jours. Sa sœur avait l'air tellement instruit comparer à elle, elle lisait jour et nuit des bouquins en rapport avec la sorcellerie. Comment faisait-elle pour digérer ça ? Pendant 10 ans elles avaient vécu une vie normal sans pouvoirs et aujourd'hui les choses aller changer, elles allaient vivre dans l'univers de la magie, à Poudlard, la meilleure école de magie qui existe d'après les sources d'Hermione.

Sa sœur lui avait dérobé quelques informations au sujet de la magie, elle qui savait tant de chose, une miss je-sais-tout...

Les jumelles étaient des nées moldus, leur parents Monica et Wendell n'était pas des sorciers, on appelait ça des moldus, les personnes sans pouvoirs, c'est Hermione qui lui avait appris ce termes, elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait plusieurs sorte de sorciers, les nées-moldus, comme elles ; les sang-pur, ceux qui sont des sorciers de génération en génération ; les sang-mêlé, ceux dont les membres de la famille sont des sorciers et des moldus ; puis les cracmols, ceux qui ont des parents sorciers mais dont ils n'ont hérité aucun pouvoir...

Elle lui avait dit aussi que le directeur de Poudlard était Albus Dumbledore et qu'il y avait quatre maisons là bas :

 **Gryffondor** , représenté avec Lion, dont le fondateur était Godric Gryffondor et les couleurs étaient rouge et or, C'est courage, bravoure, force et détermination.

 **Serdaigle** , représenté avec un Aigle, dont la fondatrice était Rowena Serdaigle et les couleurs étaient bleu et bronze, c'est intelligence, sagesse, créativité et originalité.

 **Serpentard** , représenté avec un serpent, dont le fondateur était Salazar Serpentard et les couleurs étaient vert et argent, c'est ruse, ambition, provocation et fierté.

 **Poufsouffle** , représenté avec un Blaireau, dont la fondatrice était Helga Poufsouffle et les couleurs étaient jaune et noir, c'est loyauté, travail acharné, patiente et gentillesse.

Bref... Hermione lui avait raconté un roman entier sur l'histoire de Poudlard alors qu'il y avait tant d'autre choses concernant la magie, elle lui avait dit aussi qu'on devait avoir un animal de compagnie mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était soit un hibou, un chat ou un crapaud. Ça Hannah était heureuse de le savoir, elle s'était promis d'avoir un chat noir aux yeux bleus, il devait bien y en avoir un quelque part...

Hannah sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix agaçante de sa sœur.

\- Viens Hannah, on doit rentrer, il est l'heure de manger.

La concerné ne répondit pas, elle s'était déjà remise à rêvasser

Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle ait une sœur jumelle ? Elles ne se ressemblaient pas totalement : physiquement, les cheveux d'Hannah étaient plus clair et plus court que ceux de sa sœur et ses yeux marrons étaient plus fonçés contrairement à ceux d'Hermione qui étaient de couleurs noisettes, contrairement à sa soeur, Hannah n'avait pas de taches de rousseur et sa peau était plus pale. Et intérieurement : l'une était un rat de bibliothèque, l'autre était une sportif ; l'une était très intelligente et têtue, l'autre était plutôt maligne et moqueuse ; l'une était courageuse et l'autre manquait justement de courage.

Mais Hannah connaissait bien sa sœur, elle savait qu'Hermione paraissait forte et au dessus de tous mais au fond c'était une fille au grand cœur et sensible au regard des autres... Elle redoutait cette année car beaucoup de sorciers sous-estimaient les nées-moldus, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Hermione avait passer tout l'été à lire des livres sur le monde magique, elle voulait prouver qu'elle était une vraie sorcière.

Et Hannah le savais, même si la plupart du temps elle ne supporter pas sa sœur, elle serait toujours là pour elle, pour l'aider, la défendre, la réconforter et même lui donner tout l'amour dont elle aurait besoin, c'était normal entre sœurs.

Les jumelles se mirent en chemin pour rentrer et une fois arrivé chez elles, elles s'installèrent pour manger, ce fut un repas joyeux en famille... Leur parents leur avaient dit pendant le repas qu'une amie à eux était une sorcière et que demain elle viendrait pour les aider à faire leurs fournitures scolaires et les accompagner jusqu'au Poudlard Express lors de la rentrée. Car leurs parents étaient dentiste et qu'ils étaient pris pendant toute l'après-midi de demain.

Monica et Wendell avaient donc raconté aux jumelles que Charity leur amie était une professeur de Poudlard, elle enseignait l'étude des moldus qui pouvait être choisi en option à partir de la troisième année seulement.

C'est donc avec une immense joie que Charity Burbage vint chercher les deux jeunes filles le lendemain matin. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit que ses amis moldus lui répondent mais à la place elle tomba sur Hannah et Hermione.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes Charity Burbage ? Dirent les sœurs en chœur.

\- Hum oui c'est moi, vos parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Nan ils sont partis il y a environ 10 minutes, répondit Hannah

\- Bon, dans ce cas êtes vous prêtent pour une journée dans le monde magique les filles ?! Dit joyeusement Charity.

\- Oh que oui professeur Burbage ! Cria presque Hermione, pour montrer son excitation.

\- Oh je vous en pris appelaient moi Charity. Après tout je suis une grande amie de vos parents.

Charity s'apprêtait à parler pour leur dire qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller maintenant mais elle fut couper dans son élan par Hannah.

\- Mais comment allons nous y aller ?

\- C'est simple, répondit Charity, il y a un passage secret pas très loin, je vais vous y emmener en voiture, on doit être discret dans le monde moldus. Ce passage nous mènera droit au Chemin De Traverse, là bas il y aura tout ce dont vous aurez besoins.

\- Mais au fait, nous n'avons pas d'argents de sorciers, se rappela Hermione.

\- Oh mais si Hermione, vos parents on fait la demande de convertir quelques billets qu'ils ont économisé en Gallions d'Or et Mornilles d'Argent, dit Charity. Mais il faut juste aller les chercher à Gringotts, la banque du monde magique.

\- Bon bah c'est réglé, on y va maintenant ? S'impatienta Hannah

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers un passage secret, le Chaudron Baveur, menant au Chemin De Traverse, là bas, les bâtiments avaient l'air plus anciens et les murs n'étaient pas vraiment droits, ce qui rendait bien au final. Il y avait des gens partout dans la rue, la plupart étaient des élèves de Poudlard, ils portaient les uniformes de leur maison. Pratiquement tout le monde avaient une baguette magique dans la main et d'autres portaient même des chapeaux de sorciers. Au bout de la rue il y avait un grand bâtiment blanc tout aussi pencher que les autres, avec écrit Gringotts dessus.

Charity emmena les filles à l'intérieur et un petit cris de stupeur se fit entendre, il provenait de Hannah qui regarder autour d'elle, un air dégouter sur le visage, tandis que Hermione était impressionner par la grandeur et la classe de cet endroit.

\- Euh... professeur, puis je savoir quelles sont ces créatures ? Demanda Hannah toujours le même air sur le visage.

\- Ce sont des gobelins, répondit Hermione, j'ai lue quelque part que les gobelins n'avaient pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie et qu'ils étaient des créatures très intelligente.

\- Oui Hermione, tu as raison ce sont des gobelins, ils sont froids mais avec eux comme employés, la banque est en sécurité, c'est même l'un des endroits les plus sûr, dit Charity.

\- Normal quand on voit leur visage on a plus envie de fuir que de voler l'argent...Intervint Hannah

\- Avec le temps tu t'y fera...

C'était des créatures humanoïdes, de petite taille, avec de longues oreilles pointus et un nez crochu, ils avaient les yeux tout noir et de longs doigts fins.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'accueil se présentèrent puis le gobelin les emmena dans une sorte de géante grotte sous-terrainne où il y avait des coffres, il les entraina vers l'un d'entre eux et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur il y avait des Gallions d'Or, des Mornilles d'Argent et des Noises de bronze, elles en prirent quelques uns puis partirent à la chasse aux fournitures.

Après une heure elles avaient tout ce dont elles avaient besoins excepté l'animal de compagnie et la baguette. Elles allèrent d'abord chez Ollivander pour acheté leur baguette, mais comme l'a si bien dit le vendeur "ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisi sa baguette, c'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier". C'est donc ainsi que Hermine tomba sur une baguette de 30 cm, en bois de vigne et ventricule de cœur de dragon et que Hannah tomba sur une baguette de 28 cm, en bois de houx et en crins de licorne. Pour ce qui est de l'animal, les fills n'avaient pas eu l'accord de leur parents, elles n'avaient donc, par concecant, pas d'animal de comlagnie.

Charity les raccompagna chez elles, dans une semaine, c'était la rentrée et elle reviendra les chercher, leur parents étaient rentrés de leur travail, ils discutèrent un peu avec leur amie sorcière pendant que les deux filles montèrent ranger leurs fournitures dans leur chambre. Pendant le repas, les jumelles racontèrent à leur parents tout ce qu'elles avaient fait aujourd'hui, comment était le monde magique, dans quelles boutiques elle avaient été, ce qu'elles avaient acheter...

Une semaine plus tard, Charity revint pour accompagner les deux filles à la gare King's Cross, le matin, puisque le train partait à 11h. La sorcière toqua et ce sont ses deux amis qui répondirent, ils la firent entrer et il discutèrent ensemble pendant qu'elle attendait les jumelles qui se préparaient, à l'étage.

\- Bonjour Charity ; S'exclamèrent les deux filles en arrivant.

\- Bonjour ! Vos bagages ne sont pas trop lourd ?

\- Un peu, mais on s'en sort assez bien, répondit Hermione.

\- Je peux vous les prendre si vous voulez.

\- Non merci, dit Hermione.

\- Avec plaisir ! Dit sa soeur.

Charity rit légèrement en pensant aux différence qu'elles avaient, les filles dirent au revoir à leur parents et sans rajouter un mot de plus elles partirent toutes les trois jusqu'à la gare, les jeunes filles connaissaient bien cette gare, c'était une gare comme une autre, dans le monde moldu, ce qui intriga Hannah

\- Mais Charity, vous vous êtes tromper de chemin, nous ne sommes plus dans le monde magique, nous sommes à la gare moldu...

\- Oui c'est vrai, cette gare n'est pas dans le monde magique, mais il y a un passage qui mène à la voie 9 3/4 où le Poudlard Express vous attends.

\- Et comment on y accède ?

\- C'est simple, il suffit de foncer dans le mur entre les voies 9 et 10.

\- Quoi ?? Mais et les moldus, ils ne voient rien ?

\- Non, les moldus ne voient pas ce genre de choses...

Hannah trouva ce détails étrange, comment les moldus ne pouvaient-ils pas voir ce genre de chose ? C'était pourtant très flagrant. Voyant que sa sœur était en pleine réflexion avec soi-même, Hermione décida de se lancer la première, elle se concentra, ferma les yeux et fonça droit dans le mur avec son chariot. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le lieux n'était pratiquement plus le même. Les murs étaient plus anciens et à sa gauche un immense train rouge attendait que tous les élèves y montent. En levant la tête elle remarqua une grosse plaque indiquant qu'elle était bien sur la voie 9 3/4.

Hannah était impressionné par ce qu'elle venait de voir, sa sœur avait traversé un mur et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Après un brève moment de réflexion, elle décida de la rejoindre, comparé à Hermione, Hannah était stressée, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de sa sœur...

Elles s'installa dans un compartiment, misent toute les deux leur uniforme de Poudlard et commencèrent à parler, quelques heures plus tard, un garçon au nom de Neville arriva en panique demandant si elles n'avaient pas vue "Trevor" son crapaud. Les deux filles répondirent non et Hermione lui offrit son aide.

\- Nan mais sérieux Mimi pourquoi tu lui offre ton aide, on le connait pas, qu'il se débrouille avec sa grenouille...

\- Déjà c'est un crapaud, pas une grenouille, ensuite ne m'appelle plus jamais par ce surnom et pour finir, autant l'aider, on fera connaissance avec les autres élèves de Poudlard !

\- Franchement Mimi, tu penses pas qu'on pourra faire connaissance plus tard...j'ai juste envie de manger là...

\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêté avec se surnom... Et puis de toute façon, tu as tout le temps faim...

Hermione ne perdit pas plus de temps, elle sortie du compartiment et se mise à la recherche de Trevor. Hannah s'était mise à sa poursuite 15 minutes plus tard, elle l'avait vue au loin entré dans un compartiment alors elle alla la rejoindre.

Hermione était entrain de discuté avec deux élèves d'un compartiment, un roux, qui essayait de jeter un sort à son rat et un brun avec des lunettes ronde, il était du coté de la fenêtre.

\- Tu appelles ça jeter un sort ? Avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite. Commença Hermione d'une voix qu'Hannah ne supporté pas, une voix de miss-je-sais-tout. Moi je n'ai jeter que quelques sorts facile bien sûr, ça a marcher à chaque fois.

Le garçon avait loupé son sort et Hermione, pour prouver qu'elle savait en jeter un, entra dans le compartiment, s'assise en face du garçon aux cheveux bruns, elle mise sa baguette devant elle, visant le garçon, puis dit d'une voix sûr "Occulus Reparo". Elle leva la tête, fier d'elle.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

Harry avait enlevait ses lunettes pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien réparé.

\- Non d'une chouette, tu es Harry Potter ! Commença Hermione. Je suis Hermione Granger, et... toi tu es ? Elle se tourna vers Ron avec un air de dégout, il mangeait...encore et toujours...

\- Moi, Ron Weasley.

\- Enchanté...

Hannah décida d'enfin entrer, elle s'installa en face du rouquin.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Hannah... Dit-elle en prenant des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

\- Euh...salut. Dit Ron, étonnait de voir une fille que personne ne connait s'installer dans le compartiment, comme si c'était normal de s'incruster et de volé sa bouffe...

\- Beurk c'est dégoutant, comment tu peux faire pour aimer ces bonbons ???

\- Oh, tu as sûrement dû tomber sur crotte de nez, ça t'apprendra à voler mes bonbons ! Dit-il en lui prenant le paquet des mains.

\- Ça va détent toi...Bon sinon...Est-ce que y a des toilettes ??

\- Oui il y en a...mais débrouille toi pour les trouver. Répondit Ron.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'as volé mes bonbons.

Hannah, exaspérée du comportement du garçon, souffla en levant les yeux aux ciel, se leva puis partie.

\- Pourquoi lui parles tu comme ça ? S'énèrva Hermione.

\- Parce qu'elle m'a volé mes bonbons !

\- Mes bonbons, Ron, c'est moi qui les ait payé. Rectifia Harry avec un petit sourire.

\- De toute façon on la connais pas...

\- Moi je la connais, c'est ma sœur !

\- Vous êtes sœur ?? Demanda Harry, c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez.

\- Oui, nous sommes sœurs jumelles.

\- Oh...euh...elle s'en sortira alors... Répondit Ron.

Plus personne ne parlait et Hermione décida de briser le silence :

\- Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers, on ne va pas tarder à arrivé.

Elle se leva prête à partir mais se tourna vers Ron au dernier moment :

\- Oh fait je te signal que tu a une tâche sur le nez, tu le savais ? Juste là. Dit-elle en lui faisant voir l'endroit de la tâche. Puis elle repartie dans le compartiment en attendant sa sœur.

Pendant ce temps, Hannah était partie à la recherche d'un toilette, en voyant une porte semblable à celle d'un toilette au loin, elle se précipita _(bah ouais, elle était pressé)_ mais trébucha sur son propre pied et tomba comme une grosse mongole... _Nan j'déconne_... Elle se cogna contre un mur et tomba par terre en se cognant la tête _(ça change pas trop)_. En relevant les yeux elle s'aperçut qu'en fait ce n'était pas un mur mais plutôt quelqu'un. Il était plus âgé qu'elle, et aussi plus grand, il était roux _(y a trop de roux sur terre)_ ses yeux était d'un mélange entre le vert et marron, et son visage était orné de tâche de rousseur.

Il la regardait un sourire en coin et les sourcils haussaient, ça se voit : il se moquait d'elle. Il la fixait, il n'allait surtout pas l'aider à se relever. Hannah, qui au début était surprise, le fusilla ensuite du regard et lui il se mit à rire, un rire sincère et moqueur.

\- Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? Dit-il en souriant comme un gamin

\- Tu comptes m'aider. Répondit elle d'un ton froid.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir puis répondit :

\- Hum...nan !

Il commença à reprendre son chemin, mais elle lui fit un croche-pied et il la rejoigna au sol. Hannah se releva péniblement puis lui dit d'un ton moqueur à son tour :

\- Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre... De toute façon je n'ai plus besoin de ton "aide" maintenant.

Elle le fixa avec le même regard qu'il lui avait fait un peu plus tôt puis rajouta :

\- Tu compte rester là toute la journée ?

Elle fit un rire forcé puis tourna les talons sans attendre de réponses de sa part.

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant s'éloigner, elle avait complètement inversé la situation et il détestait se faire humilier par plus petit que soi.

\- Fred qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ?

George qui s'impatientait, venait de sortir du compartiment qu'il partageait avec son frère jumeau.

\- Oh rien, je voulais m'allonger au soleil.

\- Je pensais pas que tu étais capable de faire des jeux de mots aussi nuls Gred, tu me déçois. Dit George d'un ton faussement outré.

\- Ce que tu dis me touche en plein cœur Forge... Répondit Fred faussement triste avec une main sur le cœur.

\- Aller rentre dans le compartiment, je vais les chercher moi même.

\- Puisque tu insistes...

Fred repartit dans le compartiment où il s'était installé avec son frère. Pendant ce temps George était partit pour acheter des confiseries.

Hannah était _(enfin)_ aux toilettes, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle voulu sortir mais elle se cogna _(encore une fois)_ contre quelqu'un.

\- Excuse moi. Dit-elle la tête baissée

\- C'est pas grave. Répondit le jeune homme un sourie en coin.

En entendant cette voix, Hannah releva la tête, fronça les sourcils et dit d'un ton agressive :

\- Encore toi ?!

\- Hum... On se connait ?

Elle souffla, il se foutait ouvertement d'elle en faisant l'ignorant. Elle le poussa et s'en alla. George la regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis dit pour lui même :

\- Sympa...

Hannah ne se doutait pas que c'était son frère jumeau, elle venait de rejoindre les deux garçons dans le compartiment en pensant que sa sœur y étais encore.

\- Où est ma sœur ??

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est partie. Répondit Harry.

\- Je..Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure Hannah. C'était Ron qui venait de parler.

\- C'est bon laisse tomber, de toute façon ils étaient dégueulasse tes bonbons...

\- Tiens, pour m'excuser. Répondit Ron en tendant des confiseries.

\- C'est mangeable j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est des bonbons...

\- Hum...merci.

Hannah s'assit en face du rouquin.

\- Tu ne dois pas rejoindre ta sœur ? Demanda Harry.

\- Si, mais c'est bien mieux de rester avec vous, parfois je n'arrive pas à la supporter... Comment tu as dis que tu t'appelais déjà ?

\- Oh euh, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai... alors c'est toi, Harry Potter ? Ma sœur m'a déjà parlé de toi... Il parait que tu es celui qui a vaincu Je-Sais-Plus-Qui.

\- C'est "Tu-Sais-Qui" pas "Je-Sais-Plus-Qui"... Corrigea Ron.

\- C'est la même chose. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hannah tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre pensive, puis elle leur demanda de quel sang ils étaient, elle leur dit qu'elle était une née-moldue, et ils parlèrent pendant 10 minutes le temps qu'Hannah finissent les confiseries offerte par Ron puis finalement elle décida d'enfin rejoindre sa sœur.

\- Tu as était longue...

\- Tu t'ennuies de moi soeurette ?

\- Pas du tout, je me demandais juste qu'est ce que tu faisais et quand est ce que tu reviendrais.

\- J'étais partie faire connaissance avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

\- Et donc, vous êtes amis ?

\- Hum... Répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules.

Hermione ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour devenir amie avec quelqu'un, elle était un peu déçu que sa sœur, qui ne connait rien en le monde magique, soit devenue amie avec Harry Potter avant elle.

\- Mes amis sont tes amis Mimi... Dit Hannah avec un petit sourire voyant la tête que faisait sa sœur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me faire des amis Hannah, et arrête avec ce surnom.

\- Comme tu voudras Hermione. Dit Hannah en insistant sur son prénom.

O O O

 ** _3542 mots._**

 _Voilà voilà...c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous a plus, à bientôt les gens :)_


	2. Pas un chapitre

_Salut les licornes poilus, c'était simplement pour vous informer que j'ai aussi Wattpad sous le même pseudonyme (LaJoieDuMonde) et que j'ai publié cette histoire aussi sur l'application Wattpad, n'hésitez pas à venir me suivre (si vous l'avez)._

 _Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je publierai les autres chapitres, j'ai de l'idée mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas de date prévu pour publier..._

 _Voilà voilà à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire, c'est la première que j'écris ! :D_


	3. Poudlard

_Salut salut la compagnie ! Voici un nouveau chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture ! :D_

O O O

 **Chapitre II** : Poudlard

Les élèves de première année étaient arrivés devant les portes de la Grande Salle où le professeur McGonagall les attendait, elle leur avait fait un petit discours en espérant qu'ils avaient retenus ses paroles... Un élève l'avait interrompu en criant "TREVOOOOR !!" lorsqu'il avait aperçut son crapaud qu'il avait perdu dans le train...vous l'aurez deviné...c'était notre petit Neville !!

McGonagall l'avait regardé d'un air grave puis elle s'était absentée une petit minutes, pendant ce temps un garçon fort blond aux yeux bleu/gris métallique profita de cette petite absence pour s'adresser à Harry Potter.

\- C'était donc vrai, ce que j'ai entendu dans le train, Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard... lui c'est Crabbe et lui Goyle, moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Dit-il tout en s'avançant face à Harry.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Ron.

\- Mon nom te fait rire ? Reprit-il en se tournant vers Ron. Inutile de te demandait le tien, un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, tu es forcement un Weasley !

Drago regarda avec dégout Ron puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu t'aperceveras que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres Potter, évite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux... je peux te conseiller. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry regarda sa main, puis leva les yeux vers Drago et lui dit en refusant son "offre" :

\- Je sais qui sont les gens douteux, je n'ai pas besoin de conseilles.

À ce moment là le professeur McGonagall était revenue, elle fit une petite tape avec son journal sur l'épaule de Drago et il repartit avec ses amis. Elle le regarda s'en allait puis dit aux élèves :

\- Tout est prêt maintenant, suivez moi.

Les grande portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Les élèves de première année étaient tous impressionnaient par l'immense pièce qui se présentait devant eux.

Il y avait quatre immenses tables alignés avec les élèves de chaques maisons assis autour, il y avait un plafond sans fin -enfin c'était une illusion- des bougies qui flottaient dans les airs et tout au fond c'était la table des professeurs, ils étaient assis et attendaient.

Le professeur Dumbledore leur souhaita la bienvenue et la cérémonie du Choixpeau pût commencée . Le professeur McGonagall, une feuille à la main dit haut et fort le nom de chacun d'entre eux et un à un les élèves de première année montèrent sur le tabouret sous les yeux de tous les autres élèves.

Le Choixpeau décida dans quelle maison chacun sera répartit. Hermione venait de passer, elle avait était envoyé à Gryffondor, se fût au tour d'Hannah, elle n'était pas stressé, elle se fichait pas mal de quelle maison lui serai désignée. En arrivant devant le tabouret, le professeur McGonagall lui indiqua de s'asseoir dessus (ce qu'elle fit) puis elle déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête d'Hannah et il se mis à réfléchir.

Hannah tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui la regardait avec un grand sourire, elle lui fit un petit sourire en retour et juste en face d'elle, Hannah vit un rouquin la fixait en plissant les yeux avec un sourire en coin, elle le reconnu, c'était le garçon malpoli qui s'était moqué d'elle dans le train, lorsqu'elle était tombée, elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant, juste à côté de lui elle vit quelqu'un d'identique rigoler en la voyant.

Hannah entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, elle comprit, il avait un frère jumeau, elle se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en "agressant" son frère lorsqu'elle était sortit des toilettes. C'était sûrement celui qui rigolait, lui qui s'était moquer d'elle tout à l'heure...

Le professeur McGonagall qui attendait depuis maintenant une minute lui tapota l'épaule pour la faire sortir de ses pensées.

\- C'est le moment où vous devait rejoindre les membres de votre maisons miss Granger.

\- Oh excusez moi je...je n'ai pas entendu, dans quelle maison ai-je été envoyée professeur ?

\- À Serpentard. Chuchota Minerva.

\- Oh...

Hannah se leva, un peu déçu, finalement, de ne pas être dans la même maison que sa sœur, elle se dirigea vers la maison des Serpentards tout de même avec un petit sourire. Elle s'assit sous les regards des autres, elle se sentait...gênée ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait pas encore digéré la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Après quelques minutes tous les élèves de première année furent répartis dans les maisons qui leur correspondaient. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait un petit discours puis avait laissé place au repas.

Des fantômes se promenaient autour des tables. Les gens souriait, rigolé ensemble. Une fille du nom de Pansy Parkinson s'était assise à coté d'Hannah, elles avaient parlé et avait fait connaissance. En face d'elles il y avait Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy, ils parlaient entre eux, Pansy était amie avec Drago Malefoy, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Elle interpella Drago et lui présenta sa nouvelle amie, Pansy n'avait aucune idée du sang qui coulait dans les veines d'Hannah, elle ne lui avait pas encore demandait mais puisqu'elle était à serpentard elle devait sûrement être de sang-pur ! Mais Drago n'était pas de cet avis, alors pour être sûr de devenir ami avec cette fille il lui demanda quel était son sang.

Hermione avait dit à Hannah, l'autre jour, que certains sorciers apportaient beaucoup d'importance à la valeur du sang, et Hannah savait que si quelqu'un lui demandait c'est qu'il faisait partit de ces personnes alors elle décida de leur mentir, même si elle savait qu'un jour la vérité éclatera.

\- Je suis de sang-pur, et toi ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Moi aussi, depuis toujours, ma famille ne trahirai jamais son sang. Comment peux tu me demander cette question ? Imaginer une seule fois avoir un sang-de-bourbe dans ma famille ce serait impossible ! Répondit-il avec un air de dégout vis à vis de cette pensée.

Hannah perdit son sourire et déglutit, ça aller mal finir, c'était sûr. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il découvre la vérité, elle était mal, très mal...

Du côté d'Hermione c'était différent, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que sa sœur était allée à serpentard. Elle était à la fois déçu, stressé et en colère. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'Hannah soit dans la même maison qu'elle.

Après un moment le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole pour dire à tous les élèves d'aller dans leur dortoir respective et fit disparaitre tous les repas au plus grand regret de Ron...

Les préfets de chaque maison guidèrent les plus jeunes dans leur dortoir respective. Hannah se retrouva dans le dortoirs de Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode et Tracey Davis. Elle trouvait Millicent et Tracey assez froide comparé à Daphné qui était une grande pipelette. Pansy, elle, elle était gentille avec Hannah mais le problème c'est qu'elle avait le visage dur alors on savait pas trop, par moment, si elle rigolait ou pas...

Daphné avait pris le lit du milieu, à sa droite il y avait Millicent et Tracey, et à sa gauche il y avait Pansy et Hannah.

\- Alors comme ça Hannah, tu as une sœur jumelle à Gryffondor ? Demanda Daphné en s'asseyant au milieu de son lit.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda à son tour Hannah.

\- Eh bien elle à le même nom de famille que toi alors j'ai fait ma conclusion. Alors ?

\- Oui...Hermione est ma sœur jumelle, on est de fausse jumelle, la preuve : on est pas dans la même maison.

\- T'en fais pas Hannah, si c'est ta sœur on lui fera rien. Dit Millicent.

\- Co..comment ça "on lui fera rien" ??

\- Eh bien nous sommes des Serpentards et eux des Gryffondors, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile à comprendre : on se déteste ! Répondit Pansy.

\- Mais ça pourrait changer, pourquoi les Serpentards ne pourraient-ils pas être amis avec les Gryffondors ?

\- Non mais j'espère que tu plaisante là ?! S'énèrva Pansy.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça que ça à commencé, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ont toujours été ennemis, alors on fait pareil. Coupa Tracey pour éviter les disputes.

\- Ça pourrait changé...

\- J'espère que tu veux rire !! Cria Millicent.

\- On dirait que tu n'y connais rien à Poudlard ! Mais dans quel monde vie-tu Hannah ?? Demanda Daphné avec un sourire.

C'était de l'ironie bien sûr, Hannah le savait, comme réponse elle haussa simplement les épaules en souriant.

Après cet échange les cinq filles se couchèrent, en se souhaitant bonne nuit, demain les cours commenceront, Hannah avait hâte de découvrir tout ça !

O O O

Hannah était dans une pièce ronde, elle s'avançait petit à petit vers une barrière devant elle, un garçon plus grand qu'elle était à ses cotés lui tenant la main. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord de la tour d'astronomie, elle ferma les yeux, le garçon la pris dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas qui c'était, elle ne voyait pas son visage.

Après quelques seconde dans ses bras, le garçon la lâcha pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et la tourner vers la vue, elle posa ses mains tremblante sur les barrières.

Hannah rouvrit les yeux, une larme coula sur son visage, elle tremblait, sa plus grande peur était le vide, elle avait toujours eu peur des grandes hauteurs. Elle n'avait aucune idée de se qu'elle faisait là, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie dont elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant...

D'un coup elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser dans le vide, elle poussa un crie de terreur, Ses bras flottaient dans les airs et un vent gelé lui effleurait le visage, elle avait froid, une nouvelle larme coula sur son visage. Hannah avait la désagréable sensation de tombait du ciel, son corps froid ne touchait plus le sol.

Elle entendit une voix masculine au loin crier son prénom, avec une faible voix elle répondit un simple "au secours", voyant des images de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, certaines même, qui ne s'étaient pas encore passé, où elle se voyait quelques années plus tard, au bras d'un jeune homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait la même corpulence que le garçon avec qui elle était en haut de la tour d'Astronomie quelques seconde auparavant.

Hannah voyait flou, ses yeux étaient embués, petit à petit, sa vue se brouilla, jusqu'à devenir noir, complétement noir. Puis plus rien, plus un bruit, ni la sensation du vent contre ses joues, ni la voix masculine l'appeler. C'était le néant.

O O O

 ** _1774 mots._**

 _Voilaaaaa c'est la fin du 2ème chapitre, à bientôt pour le 3ème ! :D_


	4. Un bon ami

_Salut mes licornes ! Voici le 3ème chapitre, dites moi votre avis en commentaires, bisous !!_

O O O

 **Chapitre III**

: Un bon ami.

Hannah se réveilla en sursaut, elle toucha son front qui était brûlant, ce n'était qu'un cauchemars...

Elle se leva, elle avait chaud, elle devait prendre l'air, même si cela était interdit, il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle respir.

Hannah posa ses pieds sur le sol froid, et sans réfléchir, elle avança jusqu'à la porte, sortie du dortoirs, puis de la salle commune. Elle marchait vers une direction inconnue, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve une fenêtre (pas trop en hauteur si possible).

Elle marchait vite, très vite, sûrement dû au stress qu'elle éprouvé, c'était vraiment une phobie. Rêver qu'elle tombait de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, ça la terrorisé, le pire c'est que ça avait l'air tellement réel... Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle marchait et elle trouva une fenêtre ouverte, au premier étage, elle s'y installa et regarda dehors, ce n'était pas très haut alors c'était agréable de regarder la vue.

Elle resta environ 3 bonnes minutes à regardait la vue, et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil, elle décida de faire une visite nocturne du château, bien que cela sois interdit , Hannah ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle voulait voir ce château lorsqu'il faisait noir et que tout le monde dormait.

Oui Hannah adorait le calme, la lune, la tranquillité, les étoiles et l'air frais de la nuit...

Cela devait faire environ 20 minutes qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre, elle était sûrement arrivé au cinquième étage. Hannah entendit du bruit au loin, des garçons parlaient, ils avaient une voie semblable, elle reconnue leur voix. Bien sûr...sur toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait pus tomber il fallait que ce soit eux ! Les jumeaux roux et ingrats qui se moquaient d'elles depuis ce qui s'était passé dans le train...

Hannah décida de faire demi tour de peur qu'ils la remarquent, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna il y avait M.Rusard avec Miss Teigne dans ses bras, il la regardait d'un air mauvais.

\- Eh bien je vois que vous suivez bien le règlement miss Granger ! Dit-il de sa voix grinçante

\- C'est que...je..

\- Ne cherchez aucune excuse ! Vous êtes coller, demain soir, dans mon bureau !! Retournez à votre dortoir !! Cria t-il en postillonnant.

Miss Teigne sauta de ses bras pour courir vers le tournant du couloir, Rusard la regarda partir avant de courir après en disant "Tu as trouvait quelque chose Miss Teigne ?". Hannah les suivit discrètement et vit deux garçons, les jumeaux...

\- Aah les jumeaux Weasley ! Bien sûr pas une année où vous suivez les règles ! Demain soir dans mon bureau ! Vous serez collé en même temps que miss Granger ! Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir !! Cria Rusard aux deux jeunes hommes.

En entendant ça Hannah fit demi tour et reparti dans son dortoir, pensive...

"Alors ce sont des Weasley...J'aurai dû m'en douter... En plus je suis en retenue avec eux demain...Pourquoi ? Cruelle vie !"

O O O

Après plusieurs minutes à marcher Hannah était enfin arrivée devant le tableau de sa salle commune, elle dit le mot de passe et le tableau pivota, en ronchonnant... En rentrant elle vit un garçon assit sur le canapé il avait allumé le feu et il l'observait.

\- Fait comme si tu ne m'avais pas vue s'il te plait. Dit-il sans se retourner.

\- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? Demanda t-elle en ignorant ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Non...puis j'aime bien observer le feu de cheminé... et toi, que faisais tu dans le château ? C'est interdit de sortir la nuit...

\- Moi aussi je n'arrive pas à dormir...en fait j'ai fait un cauchemar. Lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Sérieusement ? Juste parce que tu as fais un "cauchemar" ?? Lui demanda t-il un peu moqueur en se tournant vers elle.

Il était brun et il avait les yeux marron, tout comme sa peau. La lumière du feu éclairait son visage, il avait toujours cet air moqueur sur le visage mais il n'avait pas l'air très méchant. Pourtant Hannah ne le vit pas de cette façon, elle adorait se moquait des autres mais l'inverse...elle détestait.

\- Roh ça va je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu t'es fais prendre ?

\- Ouais...

\- Et donc ? Demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je suis collé...demain soir... Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Pas de chance. Dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin en retournant la tête vers la cheminée.

\- ...Je m'appelle Hannah Granger...et toi ? Dit-elle après quelques seconde sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parlent.

\- Je sais... Moi c'est Blaise Zabini. Répondit-il en la regardant à nouveau.

\- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille se coucher, non ?

\- Non je crois que je vais rester encore un peu... Mais toi tu peux repartir te coucher si tu veux. Répondit-il.

Il se leva du canapé puis tendit sa main vers Hannah pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'aux dortoirs. Répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Un vrai gentleman."

Hannah observa sa main, étonnait, puis leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il avait un grand sourire, il était beau... Elle pris sa main en souriant et se leva du canapé, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir et lui dit : "À demain Hannah". Elle rentra dans son dortoir toujours en souriant, c'était rare un garçon comme ça ! Elle s'allongea dans son lit puis s'endormit sans un cauchemar cette fois.

O O O

Le lendemain lorsque Hannah se réveilla, il y avait juste Daphné qui lisait dans son lit.

\- Elles sont où Pansy, Millicent et Tracey ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Nana'... Milli' et Trac' sont partis prendre leur petit-déjeuner et Pans' se prépare dans la salle de bain...

\- Tu devrais aller t'habiller Nana'. Dit Pansy en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Il est horrible ce surnom les filles ! Dit Hannah en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Pas grave...aller depêche toi j'ai faim... Répondit Daphné.

Hannah partie dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, 20 minutes plus tard elle en ressortit et les trois filles partirent de la salle commune pour rejoindre la grande salle et prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble.

En arrivant Hannah vit au loin à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione qui lisait un livre au lieu de manger, elle leva les yeux au ciel, c'était vraiment un rat de bibliothèque celle-là !

\- Eh salut Hannah ! Dit une voie au loin.

Hannah se tourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé et elle vit Blaise Zabini assit à la table des Serpentards entrain de lui faire signe. Elle lui sourit et commença à avancer pour le rejoindre mais un bras la retenue, Hannah se tourna pour voir à qui se bras appartenait et elle vit que c'était Pansy.

\- Tu es amie avec Blaise Zabini ?

\- Euh...oui pourquoi ? C'est mal ?

\- Non au contraire...il est...sympa. Mais je ne sais pas...comment tu le connais ?? Tu m'as dis que tu ne connaissait personne ici.

\- Oh...euh je te raconterai après, d'accord ?

\- Oui, je vais te laisser avec lui, il a l'air de vouloir te parler juste à toi...Fait quand même attention Hannah, Zabini est un sang-mêlé...

\- D'accord.

\- Après tu viendra nous rejoindre, on mange avec Drago.

\- Oui t'en fais pas...

Pansy lâcha le bras d'Hannah et partie rejoindre Daphné qui s'était déjà installé aux côtés de Drago, Vincent, Gregory, Millicent, Tracey et Théodore.

Hannah se tourna vers Blaise qui la regardait avec un petit sourire (j'avoue c'est chelou de s'imaginer Blaise quand il est petit...avec un sourire...). Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table puis s'assise en face de lui.

\- Bonjour Blaise, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui, j'ai même arrêté de faire des cauchemars, j'espère que je n'en ferai plus...

\- Hum, je l'espère aussi...

\- Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Hannah.

\- Je voulais faire connaissance. Répondit-il en souriant.

Hannah sourit, ce garçon était poli, il avait de bonne manière, elle fit connaissance avec lui, en temps que nouveaux amis. Après un moment Blaise commença à parler de son sang, il était mal alaise ça se voyait, mais il devait bien lui dire qu'il n'était pas un sang-pur.

Hannah voyant qu'il était mal alaise, et décida de lui faire confiance et de lui avouer qu'elle était une née-moldue, craignant tout de même sa réaction.

Finalement il lui répondit qu'il n'était pas contre ses origines, mais qu'il fallait bien qu'un jour elle dise aux autres qu'elle était née-moldue, qu'elle s'affirme.

Après un moment à parler, Hannah décida de rejoindre ses amis comme promis, elle s'installa en face de Drago (qui la regarda en plissant les yeux, avec un sourire en coin), à sa droite il y avait Goyle et Crabbe (qui mangeaient encore et toujours), à sa gauche il y avait Tracey et Millicent (qui parlaient entre elles), à la droite de Drago il y avait Théodore Nott (qui s'ennuyait) et à sa gauche il y avait Pansy (qui ne le lâchait pas du regard) et Daphné (qui regardait son assiette).

\- Salut Granger. Dit Drago avec son éternelle sourire en coin.

\- Salut. Répondit Hannah avait un petit sourire.

\- Alors Hannah, tu devais me raconter comment tu as rencontrer Zabini...je t'écoute. Coupa Pansy.

Hannah si mit à leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière en passant par le cauchemar, la fenêtre, le couloir, Miss Teigne, Rusard, les jumeaux, la colle, puis la cheminée et enfin Blaise.

\- Alors il est sympa finalement ? Demanda Daphné.

\- Oui, c'est un bon ami. Répondit Hannah

\- T'en penses quoi Drago ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Moi j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu t'es fais collé dés le premier jour...

\- Désolé...

\- J'espère que tu ne fera pas perdre des points à notre maison parce que cette année je veux qu'on remporte la coupe des quatre maisons.

\- T'en fais pas je veillerai sur elle Répondit Daphné en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Sinon je pense qu'il pourrait bien être ami avec nous, s'il est ton ami, c'est le notre aussi. Dit Drago.

Il discutèrent encore un peu puis demandèrent à Blaise de les rejoindre, il accepta et ils parlèrent ensemble, puis Blaise devint leur amis. Après ça ils partirent à leur premier cours : Métamorphose.

Cette année les Serpentards partageaient tout leur cours avec les Gryffondors, à la grande joie de Hannah, au dégoût des Serpentards et au malheur des Gryffondors...

En arrivant en classe il y avait déjà quelques élèves de Gryffondors notamment Hermione qui était assise seule à une table. Harry et Ron n'était pas encore là d'ailleurs, Hannah ne les avaient même pas vue ce matin, ni dans la grande salle, ni dans les couloirs. Hermione leva la tête et fit un signe à sa jumelle pour lui dire de venir s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Hannah hésita un moment puis se tourna vers ses amis pour leur demander si cela les dérangeaient, ils étaient sceptiques mais ils acceptèrent à contre cœur. Hannah s'installa près de sa sœur au premier rang, Drago lui aussi était au premier rang à la table d'à coté avec Goyle, le professeur McGonagall commença le cours, les élèves se mirent à écrire et elle se métamorphosa en chat.

\- C'est une animagus. Chuchota Hermione à l'oreille d'Hannah

\- Merci, je savais déjà Mimi... Répondit Hannah.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry et Ron débarquèrent en courant.

\- Une chance que cette vieille peau de McGonagall ne soit pas encore là. Dit Ron à Harry qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Et là SURPRISE !!! McGonagall se retransforma en humaine (j'adore ce moment, le problème c'est que je me souvient plus du dialogue...)

Harry et Ron la regardèrent hébétés, tous deux la bouche entrouverte, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant et Hannah fit un léger rire. Le professeur McGonagall leur fit une petite remarque, les garçons s'installèrent et le cour reprit où il en était.

O O O

 ** _2127 mots._**

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plut long que celui d'avant, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes vous pouvez aussi me faire la remarque (dsl si il y en a)_ _À plus ! :D_


	5. La Retenue

_Salut salut mes chers voisinou, voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

O O O

 **Chapitre IV** : La retenue

Le soir était arrivé, Hannah avait fini ses cours et cherchait le bureau de M. Rusard. Sa journée avait était horrible, toute l'après-midi Drago, Pansy et les autres l'avaient évités et les seuls fois où elle avait eu le malheur de croiser leur regard, ils l'avaient fixés avec dégout, bref...un enfer. Elle espérait que le lendemain serai un jour meilleur...

En marchant elle repensa au repas du midi, c'était là que tout avait dégénéré, lorsque sa sœur était venu lui faire une petite colère.

 _Flashback :_

 _Le cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue était terminé, Hermione avait était la seule à avoir participé, alors que le professeur n'arrêtait pas d'interroger Harry, le pauvre il ne connaissait aucune réponse. Le professeur lui avait fait une remarque et Harry "insolent" comme il est, avait répondu. À cause de ça les Gryffondor avaient perdu 5 points._

 _Hannah, elle, n'avait strictement rien compris au cours de potion, elle était resté tout le long du cours à regarder son cahier, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce que le professeur expliquait. Bien sûr elle a eu la fabuleuse chance de ne pas avoir été interrogée._

 _C'était maintenant l'heure du repas, Hannah et les élèves de sa classe venaient de s'installer autour de la table réservé aux serpentards. En remarquant l'absence d'une certaine personne Hannah prit la parole._

 _\- Dites, vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, où est Blaise ?_

 _\- Non, mais il ne va pas tarder à arriver je pense. Répondit Daphné._

 _Ils commencèrent à manger quand une furie vint les interrompre, c'était Hermione Granger, qui était entrée dans une colère noir et se dirigeait droit sur sa sœur._

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire Hannah ! S'écria-t-elle en arrivant._

 _\- Hermione, cette table est réservée aux serpentards... Répondit Hannah en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que dès notre premier jour ici, tu te fasses coller ! Dit-t-elle en ignorant complètement son commentaire._

 _\- C'est bon, ce n'est rien de grave Hermione...Et baisse d'un ton je t'en pris. Répondit Hannah en roulant des yeux._

 _\- Bien sûr que si c'est grave ! Déjà qu'avec notre sang les sorciers nous sous-estime mais en plus si tu te prend une retenue dès notre premier jour ici, je n'imagine même pas ce que les autres vont penser de nous maintenant ! Continua Hermione._

 _Hannah avait écarquillé les yeux et entrouvert la bouche à l'entente du mot "sang". Hermione avait criait tellement fort que pratiquement tous les élèves à proximité d'elles avaient entendus. Hannah regardait partout sauf à sa table, elle redoutait la réaction des serpentards. Elle releva les yeux vers sa soeur puis dit calmement :_

 _\- Va t-en Hermione._

 _\- Hannah, je.. Commença Hermione se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire._

 _\- Laisse tomber. Coupa Hannah en se retournant vers les élèves de sa maison._

 _Hermione repartit à sa table d'un pas lent en guettant la table des serpentard, ils semblaient tous très calme, c'était étrange. Hannah n'osait pas les regarder dans les yeux, elle fixait son assiette, attendant que la tempête arrive._

 _Fin du flashback._

Hannah fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix grinçante de M. Rusard. Elle était arrivée devant son bureau, la tête baissé, les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent deux secondes plus tard en courant, Rusard leva les yeux au ciel avant de leur dirent, la voix étonnamment calme :

\- Vous êtes en retard messieurs.

\- Quoi ?! Juste de 2 seconde ! Répondit l'un des jumeau.

\- Ça compte quand même, grinça Rusard. Entrez...

Les trois élèves entrèrent dans le bureau de M. Rusard à sa suite. Un des jumeau regarda Hannah avec un sourire en coin, et elle ne pus s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel ce qui le fit encore plus sourire.

\- Asseyez-vous... Alors, dites moi, qu'est ce que vous faisiez debout après le couvre feux ?! Cracha Rusard.

\- On avait envie... commença l'un des jumeaux

\- ...De se promener... continua l'autre.

\- Monsieur ! Finirent-ils en chœur.

\- Vous voulez une deuxième heure de retenue ? Cria Rusard.

\- Non merci ! Répondit les deux jumeaux ensemble, avec un sourire innocent.

Hannah aurait pû sourire ou même lever les yeux au ciel comme elle le faisait si bien, mais son visage restait impassible, à vrai dire elle n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille. Depuis le repas elle n'avait plus ressentit une seule émotion joyeuse, seulement de la tristesse et de la colère.

\- Et vous, miss Granger ? Demanda Rusard.

\- Je...J'avais envie de prendre l'air, je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien. Répondit-elle toujours avec un visage neutre.

\- Hum...vous allez me copier jusqu'à la fin de l'heure cette phrase : "Je ne dois pas me promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu."... Dit Rusard d'un ton lasse.

Les trois élèves se mirent à copier la phrase sur des feuilles donnés par le concierge. Hannah regardait sa feuille sans vraiment la voir, un voile passa devant ses yeux et une larme roula le long de sa joue pour finir son parcours sur la feuille.

 _Flashback :_

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit à propos de ton sang Granger ?! S'exclama Malefoy._

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Comment as tu osé te faire passé pour une des notres ?! Prétendre être de Sang-Pur alors que tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Coupa Pansy._

 _Hannah qui fixait son assiette, releva aussitôt la tête en entendant cette insulte. Son visage était dur, la seconde d'avant elle était triste mais là, la colère venait de l'envahir. Elle était horrifié, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un de ses soit disant amis l'insulterai de la sorte, même lorsqu'ils apprendraient la vérité. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mélangées avec la tristesse et la rage, prêtent à couler, elle regarda chacun de ses "amis" dans les yeux en recherchant une trace de compassion..._

 _Pansy la regardait en serrant les dents prête à attaquer, Drago la fixait avec un air de dégout, Millicent et Tracey la dévisageait d'un air de dire "Dégage...t'as pas ta place ici" Crabbe et Goyle mangeaient comme des gros, c'est ce qu'ils étaient en même temps. Daphné, elle, restait en retrait, ne savant pas comment réagir, elle était partagé entre être du côté des serpentard mais perdre une amie, et être du côté de son amie mais perdre les autres serpentards._

 _Hannah ne chercha pas plus longtemps lorsqu'une des larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir roula sur sa joue, elle partit en courant vers la sortie et au passage elle bouscula quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle entendit juste : "Hannah ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Attends reviens !"._

 _Venant de son seul ami qui l'avait accepté tel qu'elle était : Blaise Zabini._

 _Fin du flashback._

Hannah retenu tant qu'elle put les chaudes larmes voulant s'échapper de ses yeux, elle les avait retenue toute la journée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Toute l'après midi, elle était restée seule refusant la compagnie de sa sœur qui voulais s'excuser, et de Blaise qui n'arrêtait pas de lui courir après pour la réconforter. Mais Hannah voulait rester seule, demain elle irai parler avec Blaise, mais aujourd'hui elle avait juste eu besoin d'être seule.

Après quelques interminables minutes Hannah ne réussit pas à les retenir plus longtemps, elle fondit en larmes, mouillant au passage les feuilles sur lesquels elle venait de copiait environ 50 fois une seule et même phrase.

Les jumeau tournèrent la tête en même temps pour la regardaient, leur air moqueur avait laissé place à un air coupable. C'était eux qui avaient révélé à Hermione, ce midi, que Hannah s'était fait coller, sans mauvaises intentions bien-sûr, ils voulaient juste s'amuser un peu, mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que cela aurait détruit Hannah.

\- Arrêtez de pleurnicher Granger ! Grinça Rusard de ses dents pourris.

Fred et George tournèrent leur tête, au même moment, pour fixait Rusard en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cessez de me fixer et copiez !

Ils firent à contre-cœur ce que le concierge leur ordonna.

Hannah essaya tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses sanglots, après 5 minutes, elle finit par se calmer complètement.

L'heure de colle se termina pas moins de 10 minutes plus tard.

\- La prochaine fois je vous enchaine dans les cachots !

Les garçons n'avaient pas écoutés et étaient sortit de la salle en se précipitant tandis qu'Hannah prit tout son temps préférant rester dans les couloir plutôt que de venir dîner à la Grande Salle et croiser le regard de Drago ou Pansy...

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que les deux frères l'attendaient derrière la porte, ils avaient prévu de la faire sourire, du moins d'essayer.

\- Salut Hannah. Dit Fred en insistant sur son prénom.

\- Que..comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? Demanda Hannah étonnée.

\- C'est ta sœur... Commença George.

\- ...Qui nous la dit. Finit Fred.

Elle baissa les yeux en pensant à sa sœur et à ses paroles, elle avait tentait toute la journée de s'excuser ou du moins s'expliquer mais Hannah n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

\- Hannah, on voulais s'excuser. Dit Fred.

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit Hannah en relevant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est nous qui avions dit à Hermione que tu étais en retenue. Répondit George.

Elle entrouvert la bouche, étonnée, puis reprit un air plus dur et dit en levant les yeux aux ciel :

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter...

\- Tu nous pardonne ? Demandèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

\- Seulement si tu t'excuses de m'avoir fait tomber dans le train. Répondit Hannah en regardant Fred.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es tombé toute seule ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'ait foncé dessus ! Et puis d'abord comment tu peux savoir si c'est moi ? Dit Fred un air outré.

\- Parce que tu n'arrête pas de me regarder prêt à éclater de rire, à te moquer ! Ton frère est beaucoup plus poli que toi, lui il n'a pas cet air fier collé sur son visage ! Et lui au moins il se tient droit.

\- Tu vois Fred, j'avais raison, c'est toujours moi qu'on préfère dans le duo ! Intervint George, tout fier de lui.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit...Souffla Hannah en roulant des yeux.

\- Bon...on a qu'à recommencer à zéro, d'accord ? On oublie ce qui s'est passé dans le train. Dit Fred.

\- Mouais...

\- Salut, je m'appelle George Weasley et lui c'est... Commença George

\- ...Fred, son frère jumeau et toi comment t'appelle tu ? Finit Fred.

\- Je m'appelle Hannah Granger...enchanter... Répondit-elle en levant encore une fois les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors...amis ? Demanda Fred.

\- Ouais si tu veux...je m'en fiche.

\- C'est pas une réponse ça. Dit George.

\- Oui bon d'accord, amis ! Voilà vous êtes content maintenant ? Répondit Hannah.

O O O

 ** _1870 mots._**

 _Voilà voilà, c'était le 4ème chapitre, la suite bientôt !_


	6. Nouveau Sourire

_Salut bande de moldus !_

 _Voici la suite :)_

O O O

 **Chapitre V** : Nouveau sourire.

Fred et George, accompagnés de Hannah, marchaient en direction de la Grande Salle. Ils étaient entrain d'écouter attentivement le récit d'Hannah leur racontant sa journée. Ils étaient heureux, ils avaient finalement réussi à faire la sourire.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Si quelqu'un t'embête tu viens nous le dire, comme ça on te défendra. Avec nos beaux muscles les gens auront peur et arrêteront de s'en prendre à toi. Dit Fred en gonflant ses soit-disant muscles.

\- Oui bien sûr, tu as raison Fred... C'est vrai que tu es très musclé, ça se voit à l'oeil nu. Répondit Hannah en lui pinçant la joue.

Celui-ci fit semblant d'avoir mal et ils se mirent à rigoler ensemble, sous l'oeil attentif de George.

\- Comment t'arrives à savoir si c'est moi ?

\- Et bien là c'est simple tes cheveux sont complètement ébouriffés contrairement à ceux de ton frère qui sont magnifiquement bien coiffés. Dit-elle en riant pendant qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les recoiffer.

\- Tu vois frérot il faut toujours prendre exemple sur moi, sinon on arrivera à rien dans la vie. Lança George tout fier de lui.

\- Oui George à raison, si tu te coiffais le matin ta vie serai déjà beaucoup mieux !

\- Arrête de te moquer, t'as pas vue les tiens ? Ils sont pire que ceux de ta sœur ! Répliqua t-il en prenant un air faussement vexé.

Hannah ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et s'arrêta de marcher d'un seul coup, les garçons en fit autant sans savoir pourquoi. Elle regarda Fred droit dans les yeux et scruta son visage, elle tourna ensuite la tête vers George et fit la même chose, puis elle retourna la tête vers Fred et lui dit :

\- Il y a aussi ton attitude, Fred, je te trouve un peu différent de George, et il y a quelques traits de ton visage qui sont différent également, comme les grains de beautés, c'est léger mais ça se voit quand on observe bien.

\- Tu peux continuer tu sais. Répondit Fred avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Continuer quoi ?

\- De me détailler du regard... mais t'as oublié mes beaux muscles. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin et en faisant une danse des sourcils. _(j'avais trop envie d'impliquer la danse des sourcils à un moment dans l'histoire XD)_

\- Où ça ? Je ne les vois pas...désolé. Répondit-elle en faisant semblant de chercher puis elle finit par hausser les épaules, l'air innocente.

Fred prit un air outré et George et Hannah éclatèrent de rire. Puis leur rire se calma et George prit la parole.

\- Je comprend pas pourquoi tu es à Serpentard, je te trouve complétement différente des gens de ta maison. Dit-il.

\- Différente, oui, mais pas totalement. Je sais je suis gentille, intelligente et sûrement courageuse parfois...mais tu peux demander à ma sœur, je peux avoir un sale caractère des fois, je m'énerve au quart de tour, me moque de beaucoup de gens et j'ai aussi beaucoup de fierté, dit-elle très fière. Et puis tu sais George, les Serpentards ne sont pas tous comme Drago ou Pansy qui font un scandale avec la valeur du sang, Blaise Zabini par exemple, est quelqu'un de sympa je trouve, et c'est un sang-mêlé. Et même Pansy et Drago ont l'air sympa...quand ils veulent.

\- Hum...qui c'est Blaise ? Demanda Fred.

\- Oh Blaise est un ami à moi, il est très sympa... Mais aujourd'hui je ne lui ait pas vraiment parlé. Répondit-elle en baissant un peu la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me confier à quelqu'un de ma maison à vrai dire...

\- Ça veut dire qu'on est prioritaires ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

\- En fait je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me suis confiée à des imbéciles comme vous. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel et avec un léger sourire en coin.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à arriver devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Ils avaient conseillé à Hannah d'aller parlé à sa sœur, car pour eux il n'y avait rien de plus fort que les liens familiaux, et encore plus lorsque c'était des jumeaux/jumelles... Ils entrèrent dans la salle comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas, les jumeaux partirent s'asseoir près d'Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet et Kati Bell, tandis que Hannah partie s'asseoir timidement à coté de Blaise qui regardait son assiette vide.

Il ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'elle était rentré dans la Grande Salle, ni lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui, et encore moins lorsqu'elle s'était assise juste à sa gauche. Non, Blaise ne la vit que lorsqu'elle prononça timidement "Salut Blaise... Je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser seul toute la journée..." en baissant la tête.

Blaise releva aussitôt la tête et la regarda avec la bouche entrouverte pour lui répondre mais à la place il sourit bêtement. Hannah venait enfin de lui parler, elle qui ne lui avait pas décroché un mot de la journée alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non, tu avais besoin d'être seule, c'est tout.

-...Je suis heureuse qu'on soit amis Blaise.

\- Moi aussi, t'en fais pas.

Blaise et Hannah parlèrent chacun de leur journée, qui n'avait pas était très différente puisqu'ils partageaient les même cours _(Bah oui, logique)_ mis à part qu'Hannah avait reçu plusieurs regards mauvais pendant l'après-midi, contrairement à son ami.

Blaise, lui, avait dit à Drago qu'ils ne redeviendront amis que lorsque celui-ci aura arrêté de s'en prendre à Hannah. Drago avait bien sûr dit qu'il se foutait de leur amitié inexistante, en même temps ils ne se connaissaient que depuis aujourd'hui alors ce n'était en aucun cas de l'amitié pour lui.

Puis vint la fin du repas du soir, les élèves rentrèrent chacun dans leur dortoir respectif. Hannah espérait que les filles de son dortoir n'allaient pas l'embêter. Elle se demandait encore comment on pouvait changé aussi vite l'avis qu'on a sur quelqu'un simplement à cause d'un simple "détails"... Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son dortoir il n'y avait que Daphné, et lorsque celle-ci la vît elle lui fit un petit sourire, Hannah n'y fit pas plus attention, pensant qu'elle se moquait sûrement d'elle, et s'installa dans son lit en fermant les rideaux pour être plus tranquille.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard les autres filles arrivèrent à leur tour et commencèrent à discuter entre elles. Hannah ne voulu pas les écouter et se concentra sur sa respiration pour finir par s'endormir.

Il devait être le milieu de la nuit lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelqu'un était entrain de l'appeler. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Daphné avec un sourire innocent collé sur le visage.

Sourire qui disparu aussitôt face à une Hannah énervée

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Greengrass ?? S'énèrva Hannah

\- Rien...enfin si, enfin non... je..je voulais juste m'excuser.

\- En plein milieu de la nuit ? T'excuser ?! Dit-elle en montant la voix.

\- Oui, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir soutenu aujourd'hui, je suis désolé Hannah, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre mon amitié avec Pansy. Et si je le fait en plein milieu de la nuit c'est pour que personne ne m'entende. Dit Daphné en chuchotant.

\- Si tu veux réellement t'excuser, tu n'as qu'a le faire la journée, moi je dort la nuit. Répondit Hannah en lui tournant le dos, remettant la couette sur elle et essayant de se rendormir.

\- Je...D'accord, bonne nuit Hannah, encore désolé.

Hannah ne répondit pas, elle se remémora sa journée en cherchant ne serait-ce qu'un seul moment où Daphné lui avait mal parlé ou même adressé la parole. Mais depuis ce midi, Daphné ne lui avait pas décrocher un mot ou même un regard. Hannah se rendormit en réfléchissant à ce que Daphné pouvait bien lui vouloir.

O O O

 ** _1413 mots._**

 _Voilà c'était le chapitre 5, qui était un peu plus court. Désolé, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus._

 _À plus tard dans le couloir ! mdrr_


	7. Mauvaise Idée

_Bonjoooouuuur ! Avant de lire_

 _ce nouveau chapitre je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous pensez du jeu "Harry Potter : Hogwarts Mystery" personnellement j'adore, je sais que y a personne qui commente mais si vous pouviez au moins me dire ce que vous pensez de ce jeu, je me sentirai déjà moins seule mdrr._

 _Bonne lecture. :D_

O O O

 **Chapitre VI** : Mauvaise idée

Le lendemain, Hannah se réveilla bien plus joyeuse que la veille, il était encore tôt et les filles dormaient encore "heureusement". Elle alla se préparer, puis elle sortie de son dortoir. En arrivant dans la salle commune elle vit quelques serpentards mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention et sortit des cachots en direction de la Grande Salle, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pratiquement croisé personne dans les couloir, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être tôt...

En passant les portes de la Grande Salle, Hannah vit au loin sa sœur manger son petit déjeuner tout en lisant un livre. Elle décida de la rejoindre, sous le regard de quelques élèves, elle s'assit à droite d'Hermione qui avait relevé la tête vers elle.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Dit Hannah avec un sourire apaisant.

\- Que fais tu ici ? C'est la table des Gryffondor Hannah. Répondit Hermione un peu étonnait.

\- C'est sans importance pour moi... la seule chose qui compte c'est que tu es ma sœur Hermione et je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. Il y a beaucoup d'idiots à Serpentard et je voulais simplement te dire merci. Merci de leur avoir dit la vérité sur notre sang, je n'en n'aurais jamais étais capable. Tu m'as fais comprendre une chose Hermione, c'est que je ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que je suis, je suis fier d'être une née-moldue, d'avoir des parents aimants et une sœur extrêmement intelligente, je suis fier d'être moi-même et je n'ai plus envie de mentir sur qui je suis et sur mes origines. Et toi, Hermione, tu devrais en faire autant, à plus tard soeurette.

En finissant sont monologue, Hannah se leva et se dirigea vers sa table sans laisser sa sœur lui répondre, elle s'était dit qu'elle allait lui parler plus tard, lorsque celle-ci aura réfléchi à cet échange. Hannah mangea seule cette fois, et c'était bénéfique pour elle, elle était joyeuse ce matin et ne voulais pas que certaines personnes viennent gâcher son bonheur. Lorsqu'elle eut finit elle partie se promener dans les couloirs pour visiter un peu mieux.

Elle était arrivé à une montagne d'escalier qui n'en faisait qu'à leur tête et elle vit Fred et George en train de descendre, lorsqu'ils la virent, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et l'attendirent.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant leur sourire d'imbécile, ils étaient sûrement entrain de préparer quelque chose...

\- Salut Hannah, tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Demanda Fred.

\- Nul part, je me promène et vous ?

\- Nous on comptait aller mangeait un bon petit-déjeuner mais... Commença George.

-...On s'est dit qu'accompagner une jolie fille, où bon lui semble, ce serai mieux. Finit Fred.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de deux imbéciles comme vous, -qui soit-dit-en-passant prépare sûrement un mauvais coup-, pour m'accompagner.

\- Oh aller, tu ne peux tout de même pas refuser la compagnie de deux charmant garçons comme nous ! S'exclama Fred.

\- En plus, deux pour le pris d'un c'est une occasion exceptionnelle ! Renchérit George.

\- Hum...

\- On prend ça pour un oui ! Dirent-il en chœur.

\- Et vous voulez allez où ? Demanda Hannah d'un ton las.

\- Au troisième étage ! Répondirent les jumeaux avec un sourire innocent.

\- Quoi ?! Vous n'avez pas écouté ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit ? Le troisième étage est interdit ! S'exclama Hannah

\- Waw c'est vrai que parfois tu ressemble énormément à ta sœur ! Dit George avec de grands yeux.

Hannah le fusilla du regard et il se mit à rire tout seul comme un petit enfant tandis qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel comme toujours.

\- Oh aller Hannah, tu ne peux pas refuser ! Je t'en pris dit oui ! Reprit Fred.

\- Non il est hors de question que je vous suivent ! Et vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger ! Répondit Hannah en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.

O O O

Fred, George et Hannah venait de prendre un escalier menant au troisième étage, malgré les protestations de cette dernière (bravo l'autorité Hannah !). Arrivés en haut des escaliers Hannah prit la parole.

\- Vous y êtes déjà aller ?

\- Non mais y a un début à tout. Répondit George avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur ?! Dit Fred en rigolant.

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Je posait juste une question ! Répondit précipitamment Hannah en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Froussarde !

\- Rouquin !

\- Vous êtes deux gamins... Souffla George en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh parce que toi tu es mature ?! S'exclama Hannah, éberluée.

Puis ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rires avant de continuer à marcher dans les couloirs du troisième étage.

Le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol les firent sursauter. Il provenait du couloir tournant à droite quelques mètres plus loin. (on dirait un GPS mdrr)

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ??? Demanda Hannah pour elle-même.

\- Un dragon. Répondit George.

\- Pfff c'est ça moque toi ! Débile mental !

\- Eeeh c'est pas cool ça !

\- Pourtant c'est la véri... Commença Hannah.

\- On tourne à droite ou on va tout droit ? Coupa Fred d'un seul coup.

\- À droite. Répondit George.

\- Non, tout droit ! S'opposa Hannah.

\- Bon d'accord on tourne à droite ! Répondit Fred avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Chut.

Hannah fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et croisa les bras pour protester mais eux ils continuèrent de marcher, même s'ils l'avaient vue.

\- Eh attendaient ! Cria-t-elle en courant jusqu'à eux d'un air apeuré.

En arrivant a côte d'eux Hannah s'accrocha au bras de Fred, celui ci fit un sourire en coin qu'Hannah ne remarqua pas. Ils arrivèrent au tournant près à s'y engouffrer mais un nouveau bruit d'objet tombant au sol les fit s'arrêter.

\- AAAAAH MAMAN AU SECOURS !!! Cria Hannah en se jetant dans les bras de Fred, et le tenant par le cou.

Les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et Hannah leva la tête vers Fred timidement, il calma son rire et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Et un nouveau bruit se fit entendre puis une bestiole grosse comme un chat apparue. Fred lâcha Hannah sous le coup de la surprise. Elle tomba lourdement au sol sur les fesses.

\- Aïiieee !!

\- Oups désolé.

\- Et même pas tu m'aide...

\- Ce n'est que Miss Teigne. Dit George.

\- Attend...Miss Teigne ?!!!! S'écria Hannah.

\- Vite il faut partir ! Dit Fred.

Les jumeaux commencèrent à faire demi-tour en courant.

\- Attendaient moi bande d'idiots !! Cria Hannah qui était encore au sol.

Mais s'était trop tard ils étaient déjà loin, elle se leva à toute vitesse et commença à courir mais à peine fit-elle deux pas qu'une voix grinçante l'appela.

\- Vous n'irez nul part Miss Granger ! Fit Rusard.

Elle aurait pû continuer à courir mais il l'avait reconnu alors il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Elle s'arrêta à contre cœur, baissa la tête et se retourna vers Rusard qui tenait Miss Teigne dans ses bras et qui la regardait d'un air mauvais.

\- Décidément vous aimez le danger Miss Granger... Demain soir dans mon bureau. Allez en cours maintenant ! Et que je n'vous revoit plus ici ! Grinça Rusard entre ses dents pourries.

Il ne la laissa pas se justifier, elle ne put placer aucun mot. Elle fit demi tour et marcha en silence vers la sortie, elle était en colère, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'enfreindre le règlement, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Elle se le demandait...Elle était en colère contre elle même mais aussi contre les jumeaux Weasley, c'était eux qui l'avaient forcés à venir ici...mais elle aurait pû refuser une énième fois au lieu d'accepter...elle était autant fautive qu'eux...elle s'en voulait.

Hannah souffla bruyamment et frappa un objet qui trainait au sol avec son pied, celui-ci cogna contre le mur et se cassa. Elle entendit derrière elle M.Rusard crier au loin "Vous voulez une deuxième heure de colle ?!".

\- Oups.

Elle se mit à courir au plus vite vers le bout du couloir où se trouvait les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, en arrivant elle trébucha et tomba le long des escaliers, tout devint noir, elle s'évanouit.

O O O

 ** _1486 mots._**

 _Voilà c'est la fin de ce 6ème chapitre, le 7ème sortira dans 10 jours je pense :)_

 _À plus dans le bus ! :x_


	8. Pénible Mal De Tête

_Salut les trolls voici un nouveau chapitre, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira. :)_

O O O

 **Chapitre VII** : Pénible mal de tête.

\- À votre avis elle va se réveiller quand ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Harry.

\- Moi je pense qu'elle va se réveiller dans pas longtemps. Reprit Fred

\- Je suis sûr que non. Fit George.

\- On parie ? 5 galions qu'elle se...

\- Si vous pouviez évité de parier sur ma sœur, ce serai bien, merci ! Coupa Hermione

\- Les enfants il est temps de partir. Aller, ouste, plus vite que ça ! S'écria Mme Pomfresh en les emmenant vers la sortit où elle claqua la porte.

O O O

Hannah se réveilla en sursaut a l'entente de ce bruit, en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit du blanc partout, ça lui piquait les yeux.

\- C'est le paradis ?

Le blanc laissa place aux couleurs habituelles et Hannah cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

\- Ah non, juste l'infirmerie...

Soudain des douleurs insupportables se propagea dans tout son corps, et les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête :

Elle se mit à courir au plus vite vers le bout du couloir où se trouvait les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, en arrivant elle trébucha et tomba le long des escaliers, tout devint noir, elle s'évanouit.

Les effets de sa chute dans les escaliers lui frappa le corps, c'était comme des coup de poings, puis ça se calma un peu, laissant place à des sortes de courbatures. Un pénible mal de tête pris place, tandis que madame Pomfresh arriva près de son lit en la voyant réveillé.

\- Ah vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Madame, j'ai horriblement mal à la tête.

\- Oui, je sais, vous êtes quand même tombé de haut... Pourtant vous savez bien que le troisième étage est interdit... Répond-t-elle d'un ton un peu sévère.

Hannah toucha son crâne et se rendit compte qu'elle avait une bosse au dessus du front.

\- Tenait buvait ça.

Hannah pris le verre que l'infirmière lui tendait et commença à boire pour tout recracher.

\- Beuuurk !

\- Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à du jus de citrouille !

L'infirmière lui lança un regard l'incitant à continuer de boire, c'était plus que dégoutant mais elle se força a avaler sous les yeux de madame Pomfresh. Elle reposa le verre à coté d'elle et se redressa un peu puis demanda :

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

\- Trois jours, vous n'avez pas de blessures très grave, mais vous vous êtes ouverte à quelques endroits et votre cheville n'est pas en très bon état. Commença-elle, la potion que vous venez de boire vous aidera à aller beaucoup mieux. Et j'espère qu'avec votre chute et le goût immonde de cette potion vous prendrez l'initiative de ne plus désobéir aux règles miss Granger...

\- Oh bien sûr madame ! Plus jamais je désobéirai, je le promet...

\- Bien...

"Encore une promesse que je ne tiendrait pas..."

\- Puis-je savoir si j'ai eu de visites ? Demanda-t-elle après plusieurs seconde de silence.

\- Oui bien entendu.

Elle partit prendre une feuille qu'elle lui donna, c'était une liste, la liste des visites qu'Hannah avait reçu :

_

Visite à l'infirmerie pour :

 **Hannah Granger**

 _Jour 1 :_

Blaise Zabini

Hermione Granger

Albus Dumbledore

Frédéric Weasley

George Weasley

 _Jour 2 :_

Hermione Granger

Daphné Greengrass

Frédéric Weasley

Hermione Granger

Blaise Zabini

 _Jour 3 :_

Hermione Granger

George Weasley

Frédéric Weasley

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

_

Hannah avait décroché au moment où elle avait vue le nom de Daphné, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, Daphné Greengrass était venue la voir, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvoir bien lui vouloir ? Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle redonna la feuille à madame Pomfresh et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui donner un médicaments à cause de son mal de crâne.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous donnez plus de médicaments, il faut attendre que la potion fasse effet. Lui avait-elle répondu.

Hannah entendit son ventre faire du bruit, signifiant qu'elle avait faim, elle demanda si elle pouvait partir et l'infirmière lui répondit qu'il était préférable qu'elle attende le midi. Il était encore le matin, pendant que les autres élèves s'amusaient un samedi, elle, elle mangeait un petit-déjeuné que madame Pomfresh avait fait apparaitre pour qu'elle reprenne des forces.

L'heure du midi était arrivée, madame Pomfresh autorisa Hannah à aller manger, étant donné que son état s'était amélioré. Malgré qu'elle allait mieux, elle avait tout de même du mal à marcher alors heureusement que la Grande Salle n'était pas très loin. Elle croisa énormément d'élèves dans les couloirs, parfois elle faillit tomber car quelques uns ne faisait pas attention à elle et la bousculait mais elle finit par arrivé jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Elle était en retard alors lorsqu'elle entra tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle commença à avancer timidement vers sa table. Elle trébucha sur son propre pied puis tomba au sol en voyant Daphné la regardait avec un sourire. Celle-ci la regarda surprise et n'ausa pas venir l'aider, c'est finalement Fred qui quitta sa table à grand pas pour venir l'aider à se relever, il lui fit un léger sourire. Tous les élèves étaient étonnés, déjà parce qu'il était à Gryffondor et elle à Serpentard mais en plus c'était un Weasley, de plus Fred Weasley, il était d'habitude, loin de la galanterie.

\- Merci. Dit timidement Hannah.

\- De rien, je voudrais te parler après si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- D'accord, ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Fred repartit à sa table près de son jumeau et Hannah se remise à marcher jusqu'à la table des serpentards où Blaise l'attendait les sourcils froncés.

\- Hannah depuis quand tu traine avec les Weasley ? Dit-il froidement.

\- Bonjour Blaise, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. Répondit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et se mit à manger en silence.

\- Super l'ambiance... Souffla Hannah pour elle même tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot pendant tout le repas et Hannah trouvait ça bizarre, pourquoi Blaise lui en voulait ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si elle trainait avec les Weasley ? Hannah se le demandait...

Aujourd'hui Hannah n'avait pas cours, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, en effet c'était un samedi. En attendant il fallait rattraper les cours mais Blaise ne voulait pas lui parler. Le repas était terminé et elle était entrain de se diriger vers la bibliothèque pour s'instruire, ce qui n'arrivait jamais contrairement à sa sœur. Elle aurait bien voulu demander à sa sœur les cours, puisqu'elles avaient les même, le problème c'était qu'elle l'avait perdu à la fin du repas, avec un peu de chance elle la trouverait à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait personne pour lui donner les cours alors elle allait faire des recherches elle-même. Quelqu'un la stoppa, c'était Fred.

"Ah oui mince, j'avais oublié Fred".

\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as demandé ça, ça a mal fini, la preuve je boîte maintenant. Répondit-elle en rigolant

\- Ouais...à propos de ça... Je voulais te présenter mes excuses, on aurait dû t'attendre au lieu de te laisser, si ça se trouve tu ne serais jamais tombée des escaliers si on t'avais attendu.

\- Ce n'est rien Fred, je ne t'en veut pas mais c'est vrai que tu aurais pu m'attendre !

\- Ouais, encore désolé, dit-il, gêné.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu voulais me parler ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silences.

\- Ouais, enfin non... Le week-end prochain, au terrain, on organise une petite partie de Quidditch et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir nous voir, ce n'est qu'un entrainement mais comme ça tu verra le meilleur joueur en action. Répondit-il en se pointant du doigt.

\- Je...je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Dit-elle, hésitante.

\- D'accord, tu me dira demain, et si tu veux je t'emmènerai faire un tour en balais.

\- Eeeuuuh...merci maaaiis... non merci Fred... Répondit-elle avec de gros yeux _(le vertige)._

\- Oh euh tu veux que je t'aides ou pas ? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

\- Eh bien je compte aller à la bibliothèque, je ne pense pas que ça va être très compliqué.

\- La bibliothèque ?!

\- Euh oui, tu sais la pièce avec des livres partout qui sert à s'instruire, -ce que tu ne fais pas souvent-.

\- Comme si, toi, tu l'étais...

\- Non, tu as raison, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller là-bas, mais je suis obligé, je suis nul dans tous les cours et j'ai manqué deux jours...

\- Hum... Alors tu veux que je t'accompagne, princesse? Demanda-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- Non merci et franchement Fred, tu m'as observé ? J'ai vraiment l'air d'une princesse ?! Rigola-t-elle.

\- Non, je dois avouer que tu es vraiment moche, surtout à cause de cette bosse sur ta tête ! Répondit-il en posant sa main sur le dessus de son crane et en rigolant comme un imbécile.

\- Que c'est drôle dit donc ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et enlève ta main de ma tête, ça pique.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, prend soin de toi. Dit-il calmement après avoir enlevé sa main.

\- Euh oui, merci...Fred.

Fred partit en marchant en arrière pour la regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un mur, ce qui lui valu un rire moqueur de la part d'Hannah, il la fusilla du regard avant de se retourner et de partir en regardant devant lui. Hannah se dirigea difficilement à la bibliothèque, elle n'aimait pas vraiment lire, surtout si c'était pour apprendre, elle préféré lire pour se divertir...eeeuuuuhh noooon...en fait Hannah n'aimait pas lire DU TOUT, elle préférée faire du sport, pas n'importe lesquels, elle adorait la gymnastique, la danse et elle avait toujours rêvé de faire de l'équitation, bref... des trucs moldus.

Hermione, elle, adorait lire, surtout s'instruire et encore plus lorsque ça concernait le monde magique. C'était comme si Hermione avait toujours vécu dans ce monde, elle connaissait tout, Hannah, elle, était perdue, elle découvrait un nouveau monde. Elle ne savait même pas se servir de ce bout de bois lui servant de baguette magique.

Bref... Hannah venait d'arriver à la bibliothèque, et elle se rendit compte qu'en fait elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait chercher.

"Oh la galère."

Elle vit sa sœur au loin, entrain de lire un très gros livre, elle se dirigea vers elle afin de lui demander les cours, puisqu'elles partageaient les mêmes.

"L'histoire de...Pourdlard" venait de lire Hannah en arrivant près de sa sœur.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de lire ? De plus, des livres aussi gros.

\- Hannah ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu n'aime pas lire ! Et je te ferai remarquer qu'au moins moi je ne vais pas là où il est interdit d'aller...

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, on m'a forcé...

\- Ah oui ? Et qui tas forcé ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, M. Rusard t'as trouvé seule dans les couloirs du troisième étage !

\- C'est normal ! Ils m'ont abandonné lorsqu'ils ont vue Miss Teigne !

\- Qui ?!

\- Chuuut ! Fit la bibliothécaire, au loin.

\- Excusez-moi madame Pince. Répondit Hermione.

\- ...Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne suis pas une balance... Reprit Hannah en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hum...Alors...tu n'as pas répondu, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- ...J'avais besoin que quelqu'un me donne les cours mais personne ne veut me parler dans ma maison alors je suis venue ici pour "m'instruire" puis je t'ai vue alors je me suis dis que finalement ce serai mieux que tu me donne les cours toi même. Finit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Non... Tu n'as qu'à lire.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est de la torture !

\- Taisez-vous ! S'exclama madame Pince.

\- Oh c'est bon, on n'a même pas le droit de parler ici ! Répondit Hannah ce qui lui valut deux regard noir.

\- C'est une bibliothèque Hannah... Et tu n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de rattrapper les cours si tu n'aurais pas désobéis en allant au troisième étage ! Reprit Hermione.

\- Oh ce n'est pas comme si tu étais parfaite Hermione ! Un jour tu finira par désobéir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

\- Je vous préviens ! C'est la dernière fois, Mesdemoiselles Granger ! Hurla la bibliothécaire.

\- On vous a pas demandé votr...

\- Encore désolé madame Pince. Coupa Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse, puis elle fusilla sa sœur du regard, on ne parle pas comme ça aux adultes enfin !

Sa sœur haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

\- Et puis regarde moi soeurette, je ne fait pas pitier comme ça ? S'il te plais Hermione. Reprit Hannah après quelques seconde à la fixer.

\- Les livres dont tu as besoin sont là-bas. Dit-elle en pointant une étagère avec sa baguette, sans adresser un regard de plus à sa jumelle.

Hannah partit vers l'étagère en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible, sûrement une insulte, elle regarda les livres tristement puis se tourna vers sa sœur en la regardant, désespérée, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer sa lecture.

Hannah se dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour que sa sœur l'aide, alors elle décida de prendre un livre qui parlait de potion, puisqu'elle était vraiment nulle à ce cours... Elle commença à lire, c'était vraiment ennuyant...déjà qu'elle avait un pénible mal de tête, alors en plus avec un livre aussi nul, ça empirait, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien en potion...

Elle décida alors de changeait de livre, elle commença à entamer un livre parlant de sortilège, puisqu'elle était nulle aussi à ce cours... Cependant ce livre était déjà beaucoup plus intéressant que celui d'avant -enfin juste un peu- . Malgré ça, Hannah finit par s'endormir, effondrée sur sa table...

O O O

 ** _2329 mots_**

 _Franchement je suis pas peu fier de ce chapitre, je le trouve assez long, assez bien, après pour les fautes d'orthographes, c'est une autre histoire hein... mdrr_ _Aller à demain dans le train !_


	9. Un Dimanche Matin

_Salut les licornes, voici le chapitre 8, bonne lecture._

O O O

 **Chapitre VIII :** Un dimanche matin.

Hannah fût réveillée par un gros boum sur la table, elle sursauta et regarda devant elle la personne qui venait de faire ce bruit, c'était Daphné Greengrass qui venait de claqué un livre sur la table, ce qui lui valu de mauvais regards de la part de tout le monde qui était à proximité d'elle, dans la bibliothèque _(c'est à dire : juste madame Pince et Hannah -Mimi est partie entre-temps-)_. Elle regarda Hannah avec un sourire et s'assit en face d'elle avant de lui dire :

\- Je t'ai cherché partout, je voulais te donner les cours à rattrapper.

\- Euh...merci ? Répondit Hannah en prenant, avec hésitation, les feuilles de cours que Daphné lui tendait.

\- Désolé pour ce réveil assez violent, mais je trouvais ça drôle. Rigola-t-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Je m'excuse Hannah, pour tout ce qui a pu se passer...je veux être amie avec toi mais... Commença-t-elle en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part d'Hannah.

\- Tu as peur du regards des autres... je sais, laisse tomber. Coupa Hannah froidement.

\- Non, je me fiche de leur avis... Je veux être amie avec toi mais pour ça il faut que tu le veuilles et.. aussi que tu arrêtes de faire cette tronche de déprimé... Répondit-elle en rigolant encore une fois ce qui lui valu un sourire en coin de la part d'Hannah.

\- Pour la tête je sais pas trop si je peux y arriver mais je veux bien faire un effort, soyons amie.

\- C'est déjà mieux quand tu rigole ! Ah et au fait, j'ai oublie de te le dire : finalement tu n'aura pas d'heure de colle avec Rusard. Se rappela Daphné.

\- Comment tu sais que M.Rusard m'avait collé ? Demanda Hannah.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit, il sait tout lui... C'est pas croyable ! Il m'a dit que le fait que tu sois tomber des escaliers t'ai servit de leçon. Je trouve que pour une leçon de moral c'est un peu barbare mais bon... Répondit-elle.

\- Ouais résultat : j'ai une bosse sur la tête, je boite et j'ai épouvantablement mal au crâne ! Dit-elle en rigolant de plus belle.

Daphné la rejoignit, puis calma son rire pour lui dire :

\- Bon aller tu viens, c'est l'heure du dîner.

\- Quoi, déjà ?!

\- Non mais j'ai faim, on arrivera en avance de 20 minutes, c'est mas grave.

Les deux filles partirent ensemble à la Grande Salle, sur la route Hannah lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et les jumeaux Weasley : depuis leur rencontre dans le train jusqu'à aujourd'hui après le repas du midi. Daphné lui avait dit que Blaise avait agit bizarrement cet après-midi, il était tout le temps énervé, elle lui avait dit aussi que c'était lui qui l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie. Les filles ne savaient pas ce qui lui arrivait et ça inquiétait un peu Hannah, alors que ça faisait rire Daphné.

\- Sinon j'ai raté quoi d'autre pendant mon séjour à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Hannah.

\- Oh pas grand chose... Ah si ! Le premier cours de vole !

\- Heureusement dans ce cas, parce que j'ai le vertige.

\- C'est quoi le vertige ?

\- La peur du vide, quand tu as peur d'être en hauteur.

\- Oh et comment tu feras pour les prochain cours dans ce cas ?

\- Je négocierai avec la prof !

\- Et bien bonne chance, madame Bibine n'a pas l'air du genre à négocier...

\- Je trouverai bien un moyen ! Rigola Hannah.

\- Hum...sinon je disais, tu as raté le premier cours de vole sur un balais, on n'a pas fait grand chose puisqu'un élève de Gryffondor : Neville Londubat, a fait je ne sais pas quoi et est monté assez haut puis... il est tombé et s'est écrasé dans l'herbe, madame Bibine a dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie et..

\- Oh par Merlin j'espère qu'il va bien !

\- On s'en fiche de ça, je suis pas encore arrivé à la partie la plus intéressante...

\- Ça ne me rassure pas de savoir que dès le premier cours il y a déjà un blesser...

\- Bref... madame Bibine nous avait interdit de voler ou de faire n'importe quelle bêtise en tout genre pendant son absence, et forcément Drago qui n'écoute jamais, n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, il a pris le rapeltout de grandes-oreilles et-

\- "Grandes-oreilles ?"

\- Oui enfin, je veux dire, Neville Londubat... Je disais donc, Drago a pris son rapeltout et s'est amusé avec, bien sûr il a fallut que le célèbre Harry Potter s'y oppose !! Ils se sont défié, Drago a jeté le rapeltout le plus loin possible et Potter l'a récupéré comme un petit chien-chien. En revenant sur l'herbe tous les crétins qui se trouvait sur place l'ont applaudit et McGonagall est arrivé en convoquant Potter. Et devine quoi ?!!

\- Je sais pas, dis moi.

\- Il a intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! En tant qu'attrapeur en plus ! Pfff..comme s'il était obligé de faire son intéressant, il pouvait pas rester à sa place comme tout le monde, non il a fallut qu'il devienne le plus jeune attrapeur depuis des siècles...

\- Je pense que tu te trompe, Harry Potter n'a pas l'air d'être ce genre de personnes qui veulent simplement se rendre intéressantes...

\- Dans tous les cas ça reste Harry Potter.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je sais pas. Rigola Daphné.

Elles arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, elles s'installèrent à deux à la table des serpantards sous les regards étonnés de Pansy et compagnie. Elles mangeaient, rigolaient, parlaient, et apprenaient réellement à se connaitre, Hannah était heureuse de s'être trouver une amie. Daphné avait appris un peu plus sur le monde moldu, ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment au début puis finalement elle trouvait que certaines choses étaient plutôt cool, comme les parcs d'attractions.

La fin du dîner arriva et les deux filles partirent se coucher, elle se dirent bonne nuit et s'endormirent sans faire attention aux autres.

O O O

Lorsque Hannah se réveilla, les filles n'étaient déjà plus là, même Daphné n'était plus dans son lit. Elle compris alors qu'elle était en retard, elle partit s'habiller et se coiffer à toute vitesse, puis sortit en courant et en boitant, tant pis pour le petit déjeuner... Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait et à quel cours elle était en retard.

En arrivant dans la salle commune quelqu'un l'arrêta.

\- Hannah qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis en retard Daphné, on parlera après ! Répondit-elle en courant

\- Euh...Hannah ? L'appela-t-elle.

La dite, Hannah s'arrêta net, se retourna.

\- Daphné ?!

\- Euh oui, c'est bien moi...Pourquoi est ce que tu dis que tu es en retard ? Demanda la blonde, amusée.

\- Parce que je...quel jour on est ? Répondit-elle, perdue.

\- On est dimanche Nana', il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Hannah fronça les sourcils et regarda la salle commune, il n'y avait personne. Elle partit s'asseoir sur un canapé, confuse, puis elle souffla.

\- Daphné... je suis bizarre.

La blonde vint la rejoindre sur le canapé en rigolant et lui répondit :

\- Je sais, t'inquiète pas.

Puis elles rigolèrent ensemble.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais seule dans la salle commune ? D'ailleurs pourquoi y a personne ?

\- Ils ont sûrement des choses à faire le dimanche... je n'en sais rien, ce ne sont pas mes affaires... Et je me suis disputée avec Pansy, elle ne veut pas que je sois amie avec toi... Répondit Daphné en reprenant un air sérieuse.

Hannah ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils, l'air interrogateur.

\- Zabini était là, il t'a défendu, il a dit que peut importe ton sang tu es une sorcière exceptionnelle...

\- Je vois pas comment, je sais à peine lancer un sort...

\- *tousse* Fayot ! *tousse*

\- N'importe quoi Daphné, Blaise n'est pas un fayot...

\- Si tu le dis.. bref ensuite Millicent à commencer à s'énerver et ce gros thon comme elle est, a voulu se battre avec moi. Puis Drago est arrivé et nous a séparé, il avait l'air agacé alors que normalement quand il y a un combat il encourage.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu saigne ?

\- Oui elle m'a griffé avec c'est gros doigts mais de toute façon je l'ai pas manqué, je lui ai arraché des cheveux et l'ai fait saigner du nez, du coup les filles sont parties à l'infirmerie, Drago est partit dans son dortoir et les autres ils font ce qu'ils font...

\- Et tu n'as pas peur d'avoir des problèmes ?

\- Des problèmes ? Pourquoi j'aurai des problèmes ? C'est elle qui a commencé...

\- Je parlais pas de ça, je voulais dire, que tu n'as pas peur d'avoir des problèmes avec elle ou les autres ?

\- J'ai pas peur de cette mocheté...

\- Bon, on fait quoi ?

\- Je sais pas tu veux qu'on aille prendre notre petit déjeuner ?

\- Ouais si tu veux.

Elles partirent alors de la salle commune pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs, quelqu'un les stoppa, c'était Blaise.

\- Hannah je peux te parler ?

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

Il la regarda puis posa ses yeux sur Daphné comme si elle était de trop.

\- Tu sais Zabini je ne compte pas partir. Dit celle-ci en souriant.

\- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui m'en vais.

\- Qu..

Blaise tira Hannah par le bras pour l'emmener dans un endroit où il n'y aurait aucune Daphné dans les parages.

\- Lâche moi ! Je boite !

Elle enleva son bras brusquement en fronçant les sourcils et s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?! Cria presque Hannah.

\- M'excuser...Hannah je m'en v...

\- Re-salut !! dit Daphné en arrivant avec un nouveau sourire.

Blaise souffla désespérément

\- Est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu me faisais la tête ? Demanda Hannah.

\- Parce que...écoute je suis désolé d'accord ? Je m'en veut Hannah... pardonne moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta celle-ci en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils.

\- Je..je voulais pas que tu traine avec les Weasley... Mais tout ce qui compte c'est que je suis désolé, non ?

\- Hum...

\- Tu es vraiment pathétique comme ça...

\- Daphné ! Cria Hannah en la fusillant du regard.

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Rigola celle ci.

\- Tu n'est qu'un idiot Blaise. Reprit Hannah en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je sais...

Les deux filles reprirent leur chemin sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, laissant Blaise planté là tout seul.

\- Pourquoi tu lui a pas pardonné ?

\- Je le ferai demain, il m'a ignoré toute la journée d'hier alors je fais pareil...

\- Tu es cruelle Nana'...j'approuve ce comportement !

\- Bon écoute, j'en ai marre, soit tu m'appelle Hannah, soit je t'appelle Néné !

Daphné éclata de rire suivit d'Hannah.

\- C'est bien trouvé mais c'est vraiment laid !

\- Parce que tu crois que "Nana'" c'est jolie peut-être ?

\- Hannah ! Crièrent deux voix derrière elles.

Elles se tournèrent et virent Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Daphné leva un sourcils intrigué et Hannah sourit.

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir demandé plus tôt, on voulait juste savoir si tu allais mieux depuis ta chute. Dit Harry.

\- Oh, oui ne vous en faites pas.

\- D'accord, on voulais aussi savoir... Commença Ron.

\- On voulais savoir s'il s'était passé des choses étranges au troisième étage. Coupa Harry

\- Et bien, on n'est pas rentré dans des pièces, on était juste dans les couloirs..

\- "On" ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, en fait je n'étais pas seule... Fred et George étaient avec moi, mais ne dites rien à personnes, je ne veux pas leur faire de problèmes...

\- Attends, tu étais avec mes frères ?

\- Euh... oui ?

\- Bon vous avez eu vos réponses, maintenant on s'en va... Intervint Daphné qui était affamée.

\- D'accord à plus tard Hannah, dit Harry.

\- Vous êtes amis ?! Mais depuis quand ?! S'exclama Daphné, une fois les garçons partit.

\- Plus ou moins, depuis le train.

\- Hum...

Elles reprirent leur chemins mais pas moins de 3 minutes plus tard, elles furent une fois de plus interrompu par quelqu'un qui appelait Hannah.

\- Tu es beaucoup demandé Granger... Dit Daphné en plissant les yeux.

Elles se retournèrent et virent que c'était Fred Weasley, il couru jusqu'à elles puis s'arrêta et reprit.

\- Tu as réfléchit à ma proposition ?

\- Oui... je veux bien venir.

\- D'accord, ça sera Samedi à 14h30, dans ce cas. Dit-il en repartant.

\- Tu m'explique ?

\- Il veut que j'aille le voir pour les entrainement de Quidditch.

\- Et tu vas y aller ? Mais tu peux pas faire ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est à Gryffondor !

\- Ma sœur aussi...

\- Mais il est roux !

\- C'est normal c'est Fred Weasley...et puis on s'en fout qu'il soit roux !

\- Hum...je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Gryffondor ?

\- C'est pour me moquer...

Puis elle éclata de rire toute seule

\- Daphné tu es méchante...

\- Tu verra dans deux ans, ma sœur est pire.

\- Oh tu as une sœur ?!

\- Oui Astoria, elle a deux ans de moins que moi, mais on s'en fiche...bon on va manger ? Depuis tout à l'heure j'attend... je meurt de faim...

\- Euh oui, allons-y.

Elles continuèrent de marcher et arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle où elles prirent enfin leur petit-déjeuner.

O O O

 ** _2276 mots_**

 _Voilà, voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plût.À bientôt dans le bateau !_


	10. Emploi du Temps d'Hannah

_Bonjour je post ça comme ça, c'est pas très intéressant mais c'est l'emploi du temps d'Hannah._

 _Autre info : Je viens de modifier quelques détails du premier chapitre (le passage où Hannah achète un animal de compagnie, et bah pour faire court, j'ai décidé qu'elle en aurait un en même temps que sa soeur, c'est à dire dans le tome 3 (on t'aime bcp Pattenrond)) _

**Lundi :**

 **P** **etit Déjeuner**

\- Botanique : Pr. Pomona Chourave

\- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Pr. Quirinus Quirell

 **Repas**

\- Histoire de la Magie : Pr. Cuthbert Binns

\- Potions : Pr. Severus Rogue

 **Dîner**

O O O O O O O O O O O O O

 **Mardi :**

 **Petit Déjeuner**

\- Métamorphose : Pr. Minerva McGonagall

\- Vol sur balai : Pr. Rolanda Bibinne

 **Repas**

\- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Pr. Quirrinus Quirell

\- Botanique : Pr. Pomona Chourave.

 **Dîner**

O O O O O O O O O O O O O

 **Mercredi :**

 **Petit Déjeuner**

\- Métamorphose : Pr. Minerva McGonagall

\- Potions : Pr. Severus Rogue

 **Repas**

\- Sortilèges : Pr. Filius Flitwick

\- Botanique : Pr. Pomona Chourave

 **Dîner**

\- Astronomie : Pr. Aurora Sinistra

O O O O O O O O O O O O O

 **Jeudi :**

 **Petit Déjeuner**

\- Sortilèges : Pr. Filius Flitwick

\- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Pr. Quirrinus Quirell

 **Repas**

\- Histoire de la Magie : Pr. Cuthbert Binns

\- Vol sur balai : Pr. Rolanda Bibinne

 **Dîner**

O O O O O O O O O O O O O

 **Vendredi :**

 **Petit Déjeuner**

\- Potions : Pr. Severus Rogue

\- Sortilèges : Pr. Filius Flitwick

 **Repas**

\- RIEN


	11. L'entrainement de Quidditch

_Hey voici le chapitre 9, bonne lecture._

 _Désolé du retard :x_

O O O

 **Chapitre IX :** L'entrainement de Quidditch

Une semaine était passée, les cours s'étaient assez bien déroulés durant ces quelques jours.

Hannah adorait les cours de métamorphoses et le professeur McGonnagall, bien qu'un peu -voir beaucoup- exigeante, était génial et doté d'un sens de l'humour qu'elle aimait particulièrement, et Hannah trouvait cela amusant de savoir que dans sa jeunesse, son professeur avait était dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ; pour ce qui est de l'histoire de la magie, Hannah trouvait ça tout simplement nul et ce n'était pas la seule, le professeur Binns, en plus d'être un fantôme, était tout aussi ennuyeux que son cour, il parlait d'une voix monotone et son cour était composé de longs monologues que seul Hermione écoutait ; le vol sur balai, malgré les peurs d'Hannah se passait assez bien, madame Bibine l'aidait à se surpasser, même si elle ne s'envolait pas très haut, au début elle avait essayé de négocier mais la professeur l'avait menacé d'enlever des points à sa maison alors elle lui avait révélé qu'elle avait le vertige et après ça la professeur lui avait donné quelques conseils pour faire face à sa peur ; les cours de botaniques étaient sans plus, madame Chourave était gentille mais parlait beaucoup et Hannah avait du mal pour retenir tout ce qu'elle disait : le nom des plantes, ce qu'elle étaient capables de produire, leur dangerosité, leur taille, etc...

Les cours d'astronomie le mercredi soir étaient passionnant pour Hannah, le professeur Sinistra était gentille et expliquait très bien les cours, Hannah adorait observer le ciel de la nuit, les étoiles, la lune, tout la passionnée dans ce cours ; Hannah s'était améliorée en cours de sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick était certe petit, mais c'était un très bon professeur et en plus de donner des cours de sortilège, il enseignait le respect, mais il fallait l'avouer, elle avait encore du mal ; Hannah aimait bien le professeur Rogue, il était froid et sarcastique mais Hannah le trouvait impressionnant, toujours avec sa longue cape noir et son air impassible, ce qu'elle aimait énormément c'était qu'il ne l'interrogeait jamais et Dieu merci car oui, Hannah détestait les cours de potions mais adorait le professeur qui l'enseignait, parfois elle avait même l'impression qu'il lisait dans les pensées de ses élèves ; pour la défense contre les forces du mal, c'était le contraire, elle adorait le cours, il était génial et intéressant mais le professeur Quirrel le rendait si nul, avec ses bégaiement, il l'énervait particulièrement et ne parlons même pas de la salle qui dégageait une odeur dégoûtante d'ail.

Le week-end était arrivé et la brune se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entrainement pour voir les élèves de Gryffondor s'entrainer, elle était accompagnée de Daphné qui n'était là que pour se moquer.

\- Daphné, tu as fais ton devoirs de potion ? Demanda Hannah en chemin.

\- Oui...enfin Blaise l'a fait pour moi, et toi ? Répondit la blonde.

\- Oui...enfin j'ai essayais.

\- Je te donnerai les réponses quand il me le rendra.

\- C'est de la triche ce que tu fais.

\- N'empêche que j'ai de bonnes notes.

\- Et lorsqu'il y aura une interrogation tu feras comment ?

\- Ma plume connaitra les réponses, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Je pourrais très bien te dénoncer.

\- Mais tu le feras pas

\- Hum...

\- Y a quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de te fixer...

La brune tourna la tête et vit Fred la regarder, elle lui fit un sourire mais il ne lui rendu pas, il avait un regard interrogateur. Lorsque les filles arrivèrent à sa hauteur il pris la parole.

\- Salut Hannah, je savais pas que tu allais venir accompagné...

\- Salut Fred, c'est Daphné, on est amies toutes les deux.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les trois élèves

\- ...On s'est déjà croisé, non ? Demanda finalement Fred.

\- Ouais. Une fois. Ou deux... Répondit Daphné froidement.

\- Eh salut Hannah ! Cria deux voix derrière eux.

\- Sauvées par le gong, chuchota Daphné en se retournant, ah non c'est pire en fait...

Hannah lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Salut Harry, salut Ron !

En voyant son petit frère venir, Fred partit rejoindre son jumeau qui n'était pas loin.

\- Salut Hannah, salut...toi, dit Ron en arrivant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu-que vous faites là ? demanda Harry.

\- Je viens voir l'entrainement, Fred m'y a invité et Daphné... _elle jeta un œil à la blonde qui se força de sourire aux garçons_ , elle m'accompagne juste.

\- Fred ? Il t'as "invité" ?!

\- Bah...ouais.

Ron regarda son frère - _qui était derrière Hannah_ \- d'une façon bizarre puis reporta ses yeux sur la brune et la regarda de la même façon

\- Bizarre, finit-il par dire.

\- Bon tu viens Hannah, s'impatienta Daphné qui n'aimait pas cette compagnie.

\- Hum, oui, bonne chance Harry, tu es le plus jeune attrapeur depuis des siècles.

\- Merci mais ce n'est qu'un entrainement... Et puis on n'utilise pas le vif d'or pendant les entrainements.

\- Ah...

Puis Daphné la tira par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin.

\- Non mais sérieusement, tu es réellement obligé de leur parler ? Même ta sœur n'est pas amie avec eux !

\- Mais je ne suis pas ma sœur et j'en sais rien, ils sont...sympa ?

\- Sympa ?! Alors Zabini j'veux bien, mais Harry Potter ? Et Ronald Weasley ?! Sympa ?!! Potter est d'un ennuie incommensurable et Wealsey junior est comment dire ? Bizarre ? Gênant ? Roux ? Dit-elle très sérieuse, jusqu'à éclater de rire au dernier mot.

\- Tu es vraiment une gamine Daphné, dit Hannah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux filles partirent s'installer quelque par et l'entrainement commença. Daphné s'assit à la droite de Hannah, sortit des friandises de nul part et commença à manger.

\- Oh non pas lui... souffla-t-elle en voyant Ron se diriger vers elles.

Ron avait l'air hésitant, il s'arrêta en voyant la tête pas très joyeuse -voir pas du tout joyeuse- de Daphné, lui interdisant par un simple regard de ne pas faire un pas de plus pour sa sécurité.

Hannah lui décrocha un sourire confiant, l'incitant à venir, Ron lui rendit son sourire et se remit en route vers les filles. Daphné lança un regard noir aux deux complices avant de souffler bruyamment lorsque Ron s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Il y a de la place partout, pourquoi tu te colles à nous ?!

\- Parce qu'on est amis ? Tenta le roux.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Enfin j'veux dire, Hannah et moi sommes amis... se corrigea-t-il

Daphné crut mourir d'étouffement lorsque Ron lui pris des bonbons sans sa permission. Elle toussa bruyamment à cause d'un bonbon qu'elle venait d'avalé de travers. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle se releva brusquement et arracha son paquet de bonbons que Ron avait entres ses mains. Ron la regarda hébété, cette fille est vraiment folle...

\- On demande avant de prendre !

\- D'accord, alors est-ce que je peux en pren... commença le roux.

\- Non ! le coupa la blonde.

\- Et moi ? Demanda innocemment Hannah.

\- Bien sûr ! dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet avec un sourire.

Elle se rassit, mais cette fois-ci, à la gauche d'Hannah, ce qui fit que Ron se retrouva à coté de la brune.

\- C'est injuste, se plaignit Ron.

\- C'est normal, c'est Daphné. dit Hannah ce qui lui valut un sourire machiavélique de la part de Daphné.

Ils reprirent un peu plus de sérieux et regardèrent l'entrainement, tout se déroulait bien jusqu'à se que Daphné se moqua lorsqu'Olivier Dubois rata un arrêt.

\- T'es nul ! Cria-t-elle.

Le concerné lui lança un regard froid et reprit l'entrainement en ce concentrant pleinement, il stoppa le prochain souafle avec beaucoup d'assurance.

\- Bravo grace à toi il ne va plus jamais rater une seule balle, lui dit Hannah.

La blonde haussa les épaules, à la base elle voulait se moquer, pas l'encourager, elle souffla et mangea une chocogrenouille. Ron l'observait manger avec une tête de déprimé, ses coudes posaient sur ses genoux et sa tête entres ses mains. Daphné souffla et lui donna une chocogrenouille à contre cœur.

\- Oh merci ! Dit-il en se redressant.

Il lui fit un câlin mais aussitôt regretta son geste, Daphné le repoussa violemment. Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux, venait-il vraiment de lui faire un câlin ? Ronald Wealsey lui avait fait un CÂLIN !

\- Désolé, je..

\- Tait toi... Le coupa-t-elle avec exaspération.

Ron se tût et regarda Hannah en se frottant la joue.

\- Désolé, mima Hannah de ses lèvres.

Il se rassit à coté d'Hannah et le reste de l'entrainement se passa de la même manière, Daphné et Ron continuaient de se disputer pour des bonbons et Hannah observait les joueurs dans le ciel. À cette hauteur, il était difficile de différencier Fred et George, ils étaient identiques...

À la fin de l'entrainement Ron partit pour rejoindre Harry et alors qu'Hannah s'attendait à ce que Fred vienne lui parlé, à la place il lui fit un simple signe de la main puis partit avec son frère jumeau.

\- Quoi c'est tout ? On est venu pour regarder l'entrainement et rien d'autre ?! S'offusqua Daphné.

\- Il faut croire que oui Daphné, dit Hannah pensivement.

\- J'ai perdu mon temps... Aller viens on s'en vas... J'ai faim.

\- Mais tu viens de manger des bonbons !

\- M'en fout.

Daphné entraîna Hannah avec elle pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

\- De toute façon on a rien à faire le week-end...C'est nul que la forêt interdite soit interdite... J'aime bien les promenades en forêt... dit Hannah en se levant.

\- Moi j'aime pas ce genre de truc, je préfère les promenades au bord d'un lac. Les forêts, surtout dans le monde magique, sont étranges, on ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber, imagine si on tombe sur des créatures bizarres comme des, je sais pas moi des... araignées géantes ! Dit-elle, horrifiée.

\- Hum... On pourrait aussi tomber sur des licornes, répondit Hannah en souriant.

Elle continuèrent de marcher calmement jusqu'à ce que Daphné brise le silence à nouveau.

\- Fred est vraiment un idiot, dit-elle alors.

\- Daphné !

\- Bah quoi ?! J'ai raison, il t'a invité à venir le voir jouer et rien d'autre ! C'est nul et ça sert à rien, il avait même dit qu'il t'emmènerai faire un tour en balai et c'est jamais arrivé.

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu soulagée qu'on n'ait pas fait de tour en balai mais je suis aussi déçue qu'il m'ait à peine dit bonjour...

\- Et le pire c'est son frère qui nous a collé pendant tout l'entrainement !

\- Pourquoi tu le déteste autant ? Ron ne t'as rien fais...

\- C'est un gryffondor Hannah.

\- Ma sœur aussi, on est jumelles, j'aurai pû y être moi aussi...

\- Mais c'est différent...je sais pas, je l'aime pas, c'est pas de ma faute ! Répondit-elle en riant.

Daphné, même lorsqu'elle était sérieuse, parlait toujours, ou presque, avec une pointe d'humour. C'est pour cela qu'il était souvent difficile de savoir si elle riait ou non. Mais Hannah vit, cette fois-ci, qu'elle riait faussement.

\- Il faudrait que tu apprennes à apprécier les gens Daphné...

Cette dernière perdue instantanément son sourire.

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais. Seulement, il y a des gens avec qui le courant passe mal.

\- Mais tu ne fais aucun effort pour l'apprécier.

Daphné baissa la tête, Hannah avait raison : elle ne faisait aucun effort. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas envie d'en faire. La blonde ne faisait que rarement confiance aux garçons, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à eux, simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de tomber amoureuse et de se faire rejeter, bien sûr Hannah parlait d'amitié, pas d'amour, mais c'était la le problème, on ne contrôle pas l'amour, bien que Daphné était jeune, elle avait conscience de cela. Elle n'avait que deux amis garçons et c'était Blaise qui était, en fin de compte, l'ami d'Hannah, et Drago, mais c'était différent. Ils se connaissaient, elle, Drago et Pansy, depuis tout petits. Elle les considérait comme le frère et la sœur qu'elle aurait voulu avoir -oui parce que vivre avec une sœur comme Astoria était tout simplement un enfer- même si elle était en ce moment en froid avec eux, elle savait qu'ils la pardonnerait et qu'elle réussirait à faire entrer Hannah dans sa bande.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Les deux filles commencèrent à parler de leur vie avant d'arriver à Poudlard, puis elles arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle. Elles allèrent s'asseoir avec Blaise Zabini, avec lequel Hannah s'était réconcilier.

Ils mangèrent ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur -ou presque-.

\- Blaise, tu pourras m'aider pour les potions s'il te plait ?

\- Oui bien sûr, et en quoi je peux t'aider ?

\- Euh...tout.

\- Ça fait beaucoup...

\- Je sais mais je comprend rien...

\- Ok, alors on ira à la bibliothèque tous les vendredi après-midi ?

\- Tu vas à la bibliothèque toi ?

\- De temps en temps...oui.

\- Bon...d'accord.

O O O

 ** _2152 mots_**


	12. Joyeux Anniversaire Sœurette

_Salut, voici un nouveau chapitre, je l'ai écris à la première personne pour changer un peu, j'éspère que ça vous plaira._ _Bonne lecture :D_

 **Chapitre X :** Joyeux anniversaire Sœurette

 ** _PDV (Point de vue) : Hannah_**

Quelques jours c'étaient écoulés depuis le jour de l'entrainement de Quidditch. Les cours se passaient normalement mais niveau amitié, Fred et George ne me parlaient plus beaucoup, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne me parlent plus du tout depuis trois jours, je ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais je préférais ne rien dire. Et puis Harry et Ron, eux, ils faisaient une genre d'enquête sur un vol à Gringotts, enfin non, une entrée par effraction dans le coffre 713, ils allaient souvent dans la cabane de Hagrid, ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus.

Actuellement le 19 Septembre, c'était mon anniversaire et celui d'Hermione bien-sûr. Je me levai et allai me préparer, Pansy n'était pas là et les trois autres filles dormaient. Je aimais bien le jour de mon anniversaire, tout le monde aimait son anniversaire, non ? Mais j'aurai voulu qu'il soit pendant les vacances de Noël, j'aimais bien les vacances, j'aimais bien l'hiver et j'aimais bien Noël...

C'était la première fois que je passais mon anniversaire loin de mes parents, en fait, maintenant que j'y pensais aujourd'hui je n'aimais pas mon anniversaire, parce que je le passais loin d'eux et aussi parce que je venais de me souvenir qu'on était lundi...

La veille, j'avais décidé de leur écrire une lettre, même si dedans je ne parlais pas vraiment de mon anniversaire...

 _"Papa, maman,_

 _Ça fait 19 jours que je suis à Poudlard, aujourd'hui, vous devez le savoir, c'est mon anniversaire (et celui d'Hermione bien sûr...). Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à vous racontez, je vous donne juste des nouvelles._

 _Mais pour commencer, Poudlard est très grand, gigantesque même, je me suis perdu beaucoup de fois et je suis sûr à cent pourcent qu'il y a des endroits auxquels je n'ai pas encore mis les pieds. Il se pourrait même qu'il y ai des endroits où le professeur Dumbledore n'a jamais mit les pieds ! (j'en suis persuadée !)_

 _Je me suis fais deux amis dans ma maison : Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini, Hermione n'est pas dans la même maison (elle est à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard). Je suis aussi amie avec Harry Potter et Ronald Wealsey, eux ils sont dans la maison de Mimi'._

 _Tout ce passe bien à Poudlard, les élèves et les professeurs sont tous gentils et moi j'ai que des bonnes notes, ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai fais aucune bétises, je suis sage comme une image et personne ne m'embête !_

 _Vous me manquez beaucoup, j'attends avec impatiente les vacances de Noël pour vous revoir ! Bisous ! Je vous aime_

 _Ps : Je veux un chat, s'il vous plait... Est ce que l'année prochaine je pourrais en avoir un ? Je vous en supplie, dites oui ! [Tête triste]_

 _Hannah, votre fille préféré"_

Je n'avais pas voulu leur dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école de magie, j'avais préféré leur mentir plutôt que d'avouer que certains élèves me jugeaient par rapport à mon sang, mes parents ne comprendraient sûrement pas. Je ne leur avait pas dit non plus que Fred et George m'avaient emmené avec eux au troisième étage alors que c'était interdit par le règlement. Je ne leur avait pas dit que j'avais été collée une fois parce que je m'étais promenée dans la nuit, que j'étais tombé du haut des escaliers du troisième étage, que j'avais passé trois jour dans l'infirmerie et que j'avais boité pendant une semaine.

Non je ne leur avais rien dit, ils penseront que tout va bien, et c'est ce que je voulais, que tout aille bien. Je me levai en soufflant et partit de la salle commune pour me rendre dans la Grande Salle où il y avait déjà quelques élèves, dont Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Je m'assis le plus loin possible d'eux, et commençai à petit-déjeuner, entre temps, Daphné et Blaise étaient arrivés, ils s'était joint à moi et on avait discuté ensemble.

Je ne leur avais jamais dit ma date d'anniversaire, et je ne voulais pas me rendre intéressante en leur disant que c'était aujourd'hui, alors forcement ils ne me le souhaitèrent pas, ne le sachant pas.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers ma sœur, laissant mes deux amis seuls.

\- Joyeux anniversaire sœurette ! Dit-je en lui faisant un câlin.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Hannah, répondit ma sœur avec un petit sourire.

\- Hermione tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à la volière après les cours ? Je dois envoyer une lettre à papa et maman.

\- D'accord, je t'accompagnerai, moi je leur ai envoyé une hier.

\- Oh et qu'est ce que tu disais dedans ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne.

\- Hum..

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu disais dedans ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, répétai-je en imitant sa voix -même si techniquement on a la même voix-, vous savez, sa voix de miss-je-sais-tout

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Hannah.

\- Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'étais, Hermione, répondit-je, toujours en l'imitant.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et partit sans faire plus attention à moi.

Je repartit donc vers mes deux amis et ensemble on alla à notre premier cours : botanique.

\- Je déteste la botanique, déclara Daphné, en route.

\- Moi j'aime bien, dit Blaise.

\- Moi je trouve ce cours ennuyeux.

\- Pas autant que celui de l'histoire de la magie ! M'exclamai-je

\- Oui...en plus on l'a cette après-midi... répondit Daphné, découragée, en fait je déteste les lundi !

\- Moi aussi... C'est la journée la plus ennuyeuse, déjà parce c'est le début de la semaine, et ensuite parce que les cours sont chiant : d'abord Botanique où je ne retiens rien, ensuite Défense Contre les Forces de Mal où la classe pût l'ail, après Histoire de la Magie où on s'endort, puis Potions où je comprend rien...

\- Je suis totalement d'accord, sauf pour les potions, c'est le seul cours où on ne risque jamais de perdre de points ! S'exclama Daphné avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi les potions, c'est mon cours favoris, dit Blaise.

\- Moi je préfère les sortilèges, mais Rogue est mon professeur préféré, grace à lui les Gryffondor perdent des points et toi Hannah ?

\- Personnellement j'adore l'astronomie même si les cours sont dans la tour la plus haute de Poudlard -qui est, comme son nom l'indique, très très haute-...

\- Comment tu fais puisque tu as le vertige ?

\- C'est simple il faut regarder le ciel pas le sol, donc je regarde en l'air...

\- Et si, par mégarde, tu regardais en bas, tu aimeras toujours autant ce cours ? demanda Blaise.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas...

\- Tu peux pas savoir.

\- Bon t'arrête ? Tu me donne des nausées !

On arriva devant la serre où il y avait déjà quelques élèves, madame Chourave arriva quelques minutes plus tard et le cours commença. Ce cours portait sur les dictames, et c'était...nul. J'avais juste retenu que le dictame était un ingrédient de potion mais je ne savais plus le nom de la potion, c'était trop dur à retenir, ça commençait par un "w".

Bref après ce cours, c'était celui de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal, on apprend pas grand chose avec ce professeur, on dirait qu'ils sont plusieurs dans sa tête, je m'étais assise à coté de Daphné, Blaise derrière nous, et comme avant, le cours commença.

O O O

Les cours de la journée étaient terminés, et vous savez quand on suit des cours ennuyeux ça déteint sur vous et vous vous demandez pourquoi la vie est si ennuyeuse...bref en gros : j'étais fatiguée.

J'étais dehors, je venais d'envoyer la lettre avec Hermione, elle était repartit dans le château, moi j'étais restée, intriguée par quelque chose dans la foret, j'avais cru voir quelqu'un dedans, au début j'avais pensé à Hagrid mais il n'avait pas la même corpulence, il était mince. Je décidai de faire demi-tour, le professeur Dumbledore avait interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite -un peu normal puisque c'est la forêt interdite- je n'avais pas envie d'avoir d'autres ennuies.

En rentrant je croisai Fred et George, ils rigolaient ensemble, je pensais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vue alors je continuai mon chemin mais ils me stoppèrent.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dirent-ils.

Je me tournai vers eux, doucement, je les interrogeait du regard, comment le savait-ils ?

\- Merci, fini-je par dire

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre comment ils savaient, trop fatiguée pour ça, je commençai à repartir.

\- Attends, dit l'un d'eux.

Je me tournai vers lui, encore une fois, trop fatiguée pour chercher à savoir si c'était Fred ou George. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soufflai-je.

\- Ça fait quelques jours que tu ne nous parle plus. Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

Pas besoin de chercher finalement, c'est Fred...

 _Oui, ça fait une semaine que TU m'évite ! Alors j'ai juste suivit le mouvement._

\- C'est toi qui m'évite, Fred. Mais j'ai compris, t'en fais pas, vous êtes venu me réconforter quand j'allais mal et maintenant que je vais bien je suis juste trop jeune pour être amie avec vous...

Je ne le laissai pas répondre et je partit, j'étais fatiguée, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, ni a lui, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, je voulais dormir, je n'avais même pas faim alors je partit dans mon dortoir, en entrant je m'affalai comme une grosse larve dans mon lit. En fait, cette journée avait été ennuyeuse...

\- Joyeux anniversaire Hannah, dit-je à moi même d'un ton las.

Puis après quelques minutes je m'endormit.

O O O

 _Voilà, je l'ai écrit en reflétant mon humeur, j'étais fatiguée, beaucoup fatiguée XD_

 ** _1643 mots_**


	13. Réconciliation

_Je suis encore vivante les gens :D_

 **Chapitre XI :** Réconciliation

 _21 Septembre_

Lorsqu'Hannah se réveilla, elle allait parfaitement bien, elle alla se préparer comme à son habitude. Elle accrocha ses cheveux en une queue haute, mis sa robe de sorcier au dessus de ses vêtements moldus puis sortit du dortoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois cela fait, elle regarda son emploi du temps et partit en direction de la salle de Métamorphose avec de l'avance. Elle n'avait vu Daphné nul part alors elle avait pensé qu'elle se trouvait peut-être devant la salle de leur premier cours. Mais au lieu d'y trouvait son amie, elle vit sa sœur, adossée contre le mur, lisant un livre sans vraiment le lire, en effet, elle le tenait dans la main mais avait plutôt l'air de réfléchir.

\- Salut, dit soudainement Hannah en s'approchant.

Hermione fit un sursaut, elle releva la tête de son livre et fit un petit sourire à sa sœur.

\- Bonjour Hannah.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas discuté toutes les deux...

\- Deux jours, c'est long pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Ça ne compte pas, c'était un petit échange, moi je te parle de vrais discutions, souffla Hannah.

Hermione observa sa sœur un moment, l'air de réfléchir.

\- Et bien vas-y, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Hannah sourit à sa sœur, puis s'assit par terre, dos contre le mur et fixa la fenêtre qui était sur le mur d'en face. Elle fit signe à Hermione de venir, mais elle ne bougea pas.

\- Lève toi Hannah, les autres élèves ne tarderons pas à arriver, dit-elle finalement.

\- Tu te fiches de moi Mimi' ? On a au moins 20 minutes d'avance ! Allez, viens t'asseoir a coté de moi.

Mais Hermione avait l'air de réfléchir, elle regardait par la fenêtre, l'air pensive. Les deux filles restèrent pas moins de deux minutes dans un silence total, sans bouger. Hermione dans ses pensées et Hannah ne voulant pas l'interrompre.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent seule Hermione, tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque, je vois souvent des élèves te regarder bizarrement, dis-moi, tu me le dirais si tu allais mal, pas vrai ? demanda Hannah au bout d'un certain temps.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur, finalement assise aux cotés de sa sœur jumelle, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, toujours en continuant de fixer la fenêtre, puis dans un souffle, lui demanda :

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Pour être amie avec les autres... Moi je pensais qu'en faisant voir mes connaissances les gens m'admirerez et voudrez être ami avec moi... Finalement c'est tout le contraire.

Hannah fronça doucement les sourcils, cherchant des mots pouvant rassurer sa sœur qui visiblement allait mal.

\- Je vois même pas pourquoi tu te pose la question, il suffit juste d'être soi-même... Et ton intelligence fait ta personnalité Hermione. Si tu veux des amis alors ils doivent accepter que tu es une véritable génie. Tu es la meilleure, même si je l'admet, tu es souvent...insupportable... tu es quand même la meilleure.

\- C'est...gentil...enfin, je crois...

\- Je sais, dit Hannah avec un sourire en coin.

Un nouveau silence s'immisça dans le couloir, elles restèrent encore quelques minutes dans ce silence apaisant, Hannah n'était pas du genre à aimer les câlins. C'était leur façon de se réconforter, elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Chaque fois que l'une d'elle allait mal c'était ce qu'elles faisaient.

\- On devrait se relever, les autres ne vont sûrement pas tarder à arriver, dit finalement Hermione.

\- Oui, souffla Hannah.

Elles se relevèrent et quelques minutes plus tard les élèves commençaient à arriver et Daphné n'était toujours pas là.

\- Entrez, dit le professeur McGonnagall en arrivant.

Hannah décida de s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur qui s'était placée tout devant et le cours commença.

O O O

\- Puis-je savoir la raison de ce retard, miss Greengrass ? Demanda McGonnagall à la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Je.. je n'avais pas vue le temps passer, excusez-moi professeur.

Un air sévère passa sur le visage du professeur de métamorphose.

\- Hum...installez-vous aux côtés de miss Parkinson, marmonna-t-elle.

L'air surpris, Daphné s'assit en silence sur la chaise à coté de Pansy qui évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? Demanda Daphné à son amie d'enfance.

Mais elle ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un souffle.

\- Pansy ? Tenta la blonde.

Mais la serpentarde avait décidé de ne pas lui répondre, alors elle souffla encore une fois. Puis une ou deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la blonde ne recommence à appeler son amie d'enfance.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle avant de détourner le regard.

Pansy haussa les sourcils, comment ça elle était "désolée" ? Elle avait sûrement mal entendue, ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement, ou peut-être qu'elle avait très bien entendue... Après de nombreuse hésitation la brune tourna la tête vers sa camarade.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Je..je voulais juste savoir ce que j'avais raté du cours.

\- Non après, tu as dis..

\- Que j'étais désolée... Pansy, sérieusement... on se connait depuis toutes petites, je veux pas te perdre.

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'est plus amie avec Granger ?

\- Bien-sûr que si, elle est mon amie...mais je sais pas, toi et moi on peut quand même rester amie, non ?

Pansy souffla une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Daphné...

Cette fois ci, c'était au tour de Daphné de souffler, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre sa meilleure amie et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de perdre Hannah. Finalement elle décida de tenir sa langue, c'était déjà un progrès que Pansy lui avait adressé la parole, elle espérait qu'avec le temps ça s'améliore.

O O O

Dans une salle de classe un peu plus loin dans le château, se déroulait un cours de divination. Des troisièmes années, au lieu de suivre le cours, discutaient ensemble.

\- Alors tu lui as parlé ? Demanda George.

\- Nan, je la croise pratiquement jamais, je suis sûr qu'elle nous évite, répondit son jumeau.

\- C'est complètement débile, elle nous a même pas laissé parler et maintenant elle nous évite...

\- C'est normal, c'est une fille...

Le professeur Trelawney, derrière ses grosses lunettes, vit du coin de l'oeil les deux jumeaux discuter et décida de les interpeller.

\- Vous ! Monsieur Weasley, que voyait vous dans la tasse de votre frère ?

George sursauta lorsque qu'il entendit son nom, n'ayant rien suivit du cours, il entra dans le jeu de son professeur et observa la tasse de son frère.

\- Que voyait-vous monsieur Weasley ?

\- Je vois, de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, mais je vois aussi un grand danger, et puis de l'amour... et beaucoup de bonheur, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Et qu'est ce que cela signifierait ? Demanda sérieusement le professeur Trelawney.

\- Que Fred va gagner de l'argent mais que quelqu'un va lui voler, il retrouvera le voleur qui sera en réalité une fille, il tombera amoureux d'elle et ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, fin.

Tous le monde commença à applaudir George, d'autre firent même semblant d'être émus, le professeur Trelawney les fit taire difficilement puis demanda a George de lui donner la tasse pour la vérifier.

\- Oh, en effet il y a de l'amour, ainsi que du bonheur... C'est très bien monsieur Weasley. Mais je vois aussi... des épreuves et des souffrances, est ce que votre père va bien ?

\- Parfaitement bien, répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, je suis navrée les enfants... dit-elle en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de George qui la retira très vite.

Lorsque le cours fut terminer, Fred et George furent les premiers à partir, marchant dans une même direction, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Ils furent rejoint dans les couloirs par Lee Jordan, leur ami. Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers et arrivèrent bientôt au premier étage.

\- Elle est vraiment cinglée... papa va très bien... déclara George, au cours d'une discution concernant le professeur Trelawney.

\- Ouais, mais au moins ses cours sont amusants, fit Lee.

\- Amusants ? Nous ouais mais elle, c'est une tarée, dit Fred.

\- Oh tiens, regarde qui voilà, coupa George.

\- Hannah, souffla Fred.

Hannah se promenait en compagnie de Daphné et visiblement en pleine discution, elle ne vit pas les jumeaux et leur ami la regarder d'une drôle de façon.

\- Elle a l'air d'aller bien, fit George.

\- Pourquoi elle ne nous parle plus en fait ? Demanda Fred.

\- Parce qu'on est idiots ? Tenta George.

\- Sûrement...vous devriez aller lui parler, non ?

\- Très bonne idée Lee, dit Fred.

\- Comme si on n'y avait pas pensé, fit George.

\- On a même essayait, reprit son jumeau

\- Mais ça n'a pas marché, continua le deuxième.

\- Elle nous évite, finirent-ils en chœur.

\- Vous aussi vous l'avez évité...

Lee avait raison, ils avaient fait la même chose, et ce pour aucune raison valable.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi on a fait ça en fait ? S'interrogea George.

\- Parce qu'on est idiots ? Répondit son jumeau.

\- Sûrement...bon vous comptez aller lui parler ?

\- On peut toujours essayer.

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent donc vers les deux filles qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu de vue.

\- Hannah ! L'interpella George au loin.

Les deux amies tournèrent leur tête dans une et même direction.

\- Je vois que tu es demandée, je vais te laisser, tu me racontera plus tard, dit Daphné avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Hannah se demandait ce qui l'attendait, elle se demandait aussi si elle devait aller les voir ou les éviter, et elle se demandait aussi si elle devait emmener Daphné avec elle.

\- Non Daphné, reste ! Fit-elle après mûres réflexions.

Mais c'était trop tard, la serpentarde s'était déjà éclipsée. Hannah décida donc d'avancer vers eux, doucement mais sûrement, elle hésita même à faire demi-tour lorsqu'ils se mirent à marcher eux aussi dans sa direction.

\- On est désolé, dit l'un deux

\- On n'aurait pas du agir comme on l'a fait, continua l'autre.

Hannah ne savait pas comment réagir, elle avait agit de la même manière qu'eux, comment leur en vouloir ? Ils étaient même venus s'excuser.

\- Moi aussi je suis désolée, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Alors...on est quitte ?

\- Ouais...

\- Hannah ! S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

C'était Blaise, au coin des escaliers qui attendait son amie.

\- Le cours de potions va bientôt commencer, tu ne devrais pas arriver en retard, ça mettrai en colère le professeur Rogue, s'écria-t-il a travers le couloir.

\- Bon euh.. je dois y aller, à plus ! Fit-elle aux trois garçons avant de partir rejoindre Blaise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva vers lui.

\- Je me suis réconciliée avec Fred et George.

\- Oh, c'est.. c'est cool.

Hannah voyait bien que Blaise était mal alaise au sujet de Fred et George, elle décida de se taire et le reste du chemin se fit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent Daphné et les autres élèves de serpentard. Ils entrèrent en classe, s'installèrent à leur place et le cours commença...

O O O

 _Heyyy je suis désoléeeeee pour ce long retard :(((_

 **Explication :**

 **Mon PC ne fonctionne malheureusement plus et j'ai donc perdu les quelques chapitres que j'avais d'avance alors du coup j'écris sur mon téléphone, c'est pas jolie-jolie le téléphone (tête triste).**

 **Et donc je sais plus trop ce que j'avais écris alors c'est pas aussi bien qu'avant mais bon j'espère que ça vous plait quand même.**

 ** _1843 mots_**


	14. Ah les potions

**Chapitre XII :** Ah les potions...

Au mois d'octobre, Blaise et Hannah avaient prévu de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour étudier les potions, Hannah avait décidé de commencer au mois d'octobre ses séances de révisions avec Blaise.

\- Alors par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

Alors, étant le premier vendredi du mois les deux amis s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque et s'étaient installés autour d'une table, l'un en face de l'autre et réfléchissaient par quoi ils pourraient commencer.

\- Je sais pas trop, on pourrait commencer par les potions dangereuses, interdites, les potions mortel, tout ça quoi.

\- Non espèce de sadique... d'abord dit moi, sur une échelle de un à dix tu placerais où ton niveau en potions ?

\- Euh... moins 5 ?

\- Tu ne connais rien du tout ?

\- Absolument rien du tout, c'est pour ça que je te demande de l'aide.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais pendant les cours de potions ?!

\- Silence ! S'écria madame Pince.

\- J'imagine ma vie si j'étais une moldue, je pense au futur chat que je vais avoir -enfin si je l'ai- , j'imagine ce que serait ma vie sans ma soeur, j'essaie d'imaginer une farce que je pourrais inventer,... Pleins de truc quoi, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux apprendre il faudrait peut-être commencer par écouter ce que le professeur Rogue dit, Hannah.

\- Ouais mais c'est dur de se concentrer en cours...

\- C'est dingue, normalement tous les serpentards adorent les cours de potions.

\- Ouais je suis une exception je crois.

\- Hum, bon je te propose, pour commencer, de prendre un livre parlant des potions.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour lire, tête de troll.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je lise ?! Et face de troll toi même.

Blaise souffla d'exaspération.

\- Euh.. oui, un livre c'est fait pour lire.

\- On pourrait pas faire autre chose ?

Blaise réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre très clairement "non".

Hannah se leva donc de sa chaise et suivit son ami qui allait à la section des livres de potions.

\- Je te laisse ici, je dois demander la permission à madame Pince pour emprunter des livres.

Il y avait d'immenses étagères, montant jusqu'au plafond, avec des milliers de rangées, " _Potions pour débutants_ ", " _L'art des potions_ ", " _Apprendre à manier un chaudron à potion_ ", " _la passion des potions_ ". Hannah aurait pu s'évanouir à force de lire le mot "potion" sur absolument chaque livre.

\- Tu compte me laisser seule ici ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Juste deux ou trois minutes, t'en fait pas, ils vont pas te manger.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'observent chuchota-t-elle.

Blaise, un rictus aux lèvres, leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir demander la permission pour emprunter " _le Grimoire à potions_ " et " _Au pays de l'enchantement_ ". Le premier était un livre expliquant en détails les potions pour débutants, et le deuxième était un conte parlant d'un monde magique semblable à celui du monde des sorciers, sauf qu'au lieu de s'appeler ainsi, il s'appeler "la vallée de la magie". C'était un pays magnifique, mais un beau jour, il fut frappé par une malédiction où, une fois par mois, pendant une journée entière, il faisait nuit, et de monstrueuses choses apparaissaient et détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Le héro s'appelle Calion et lui et ses amis combattent ces horribles monstres et cherchent à rompre le maléfice durant tout le livre _(cette histoire n'existe absolument pas XD)_.

Hannah se mit donc à chercher des livres de son niveau, du moins, un seul, si c'était pour lire qu'elle était venue, alors ça sera pour lire un seule et unique livre, ou alors la moitié d'un, quoique le tiers devrait suffir... Alors qu'elle venait de trouver un livre à son niveau, qui de plus était un peu plus fin que la plupart des autres, elle vit sa sœur assise à une table plus loin, entrain de lire _(c'est tellement étonnant)_

\- C'est pas vrai t'es encore à la bibliothèque ? Mais tu y es tout le temps !

\- Je fais ce que je veux de mon temps libre Hannah, d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est la deuxième fois en même pas deux mois que tu viens ici, ça m'étonne de toi.

\- Blaise Zabini m'aide pour les potions, j'avais peur de demander de l'aide au professeur Rogue, et toi tu n'aurais jamais accepté de m'aider, alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, tous les vendredi à 15h, on doit venir ici. Sauf qu'il vient de me laissé toute seul.

Hermione leva, pour la première fois, les yeux vers sa sœur, elle avait l'air a moitié abasourdie.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas venir ici tous les vendredi ? Toi ? À la bibliothèque ?! Pour...pour apprendre ? Et sûrement...lire ?!

\- Euh... Maintenant que j'y pense je crois qu'un vendredi sur deux, c'est déjà suffisant.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, -sûrement une reproche vu la tête qu'elle faisait- elle fut interrompu par Blaise qui, sortit de nul part, venait de tapoter l'épaule d'Hannah avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu as trouvé des livres pour toi ?

\- Oui, un seul.

\- Et bien, tu n'as pas cherché loin apparemment...

\- Eh ! j'ai mis du temps à trouver un livre aussi fin, et encore j'estime qu'il est quand même assez gros...

\- Est ce que vous pourriez discuter plus loin s'il vous plait ? J'aimerai bien lire tranquillement, dit Hermione d'un ton agressif.

\- Oui Mimi', on s'en va...

Puis les deux amis repartirent à la table où il s'étaient installés au début, Blaise commença à lui dire quelques petites anecdotes à savoir sur certaines potions pendant qu'elle lisait le livre qu'elle avait pris. Après une heure et demi, ils sortirent enfin de la bibliothèque, Hannah avait négocié pour qu'ils viennent à la bibliothèque un vendredi sur deux et Blaise avez fini par accepter, en revanche il lui avait prêté son livre "le grimoire à potions" c'était un livre assez gros et ancien, il lui avait fait promettre qu'elle devrait lire au moins le début durant une semaine.

Elle avait accepté à contre-cœur bien-sûr. Elle aurait voulu enterrer ce livre ou même le brûler mais lorsqu'elle avait vue la façon dont madame Pince et Blaise l'avait regardé quand elle avait faillit le faire tomber par terre, elle s'était tout de suite dit que c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hannah ouvrit le grimoire et entama une lecture ennuyeuse.

 _Ah les potions..._ pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir lu deux ou trois pages -ce qui était, pour elle, un grand exploit- elle décida de ranger le livre et de se promener dans le château.

O O O

\- Comment as tu osé ? Mais enfin Hermione qu'est ce qui t'ait passé par la tête ?!

Hannah était en colère, elle était venu à l'encontre de sa sœur, qui se tenait au bord du lac. Les quelques élèves qui étaient à proximité, -c'est-à-dire trois : Lavande Brown et les jumelles Patil- s'étaient retournés vers elle, elles s'étaient même arrêtées pour voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Hermione haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que sa sœur lui reprochait.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Hannah lança des éclairs avec ses yeux aux trois filles qui la regardaient et bientôt elles reprirent leur chemin en silence sans poser de questions et Hannah reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Tout à l'heure j'étais dans les couloirs et j'ai croisé Peeves, quand il m'a vue il a cru que c'était toi alors il m'a menacé de tout raconter mais je ne savais même pas de quoi il parlait, il m'a raconté qu'il y a quelques semaines, Harry, Ron et Neville étaient sortit après le couvre feu, et qu'ils ont été dans le couloir interdit...et que tu étais avec eux ! Et après ça tu oses me faire des reproches lorsque je fais un pas de travers ?!

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Hannah en croisant les bras.

\- Malefoy avait donné rendez-vous à Harry et Ron dans la salle des trophée à minuit pour un duel de sorcier, je voulais les empêcher d'y aller, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté, lorsque j'ai voulu faire demi-tour pour rentrer, la grosse dame avait disparu, donc je suis restait avec eux...Ensuite Neville -qui avait oublié le mot de passe- nous a rejoint. Lorsqu'on est arrivé Malefoy n'était pas là et Rusard commençait à arriver, alors on a couru et on s'est retrouvés dans le couloir interdit et on a ouvert une porte et..

\- T'es vraiment gonflée, coupa Hannah, je me fiche que tu fasses des conneries mais que tu me fasses des reproches lorsque c'est moi... c'est vraiment égoïste de ta part !

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Tu aurais pu me dire de venir franchement...

Hermione eu l'air tout à coup abasourdi par ses paroles. Elle fit de grands yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- En fait tu me reproche de ne pas t'avoir emmener avec moi ? demanda-t-elle une fois la surprise passé.

\- Peut-être... en tout cas je ne te parle plus.

\- Tu es immature Hannah, et si tu veux savoir quelque chose : cela vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas venu, tu ne peux pas imaginer l'horreur qui ce trouve derrière cette porte !

\- Oh ! Dit moi !

\- Non, dit-elle fermement.

Et Hermione se leva puis partit, laissant sa sœur toute seule. Cette dernière réfléchit quelques instant, se demandant s'il valait mieux supplier sa sœur, vérifier par soi-même ou simplement demander à Harry et Ron. Finalement elle choisit la troisième option, n'ayant aucune envie de supplier sa sœur et ayant, de toute évidence, pas envie -et non très peur- d'aller là-bas seule. Alors elle se leva, elle aussi et partit à la recherche de Harry et Ron.

O O O

 _Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous aura plu, on se retrouve très bientôt, au revoir [bisous]._

 ** _1703 mots_**


	15. Un troll !

**Chapitre XIII :** Un troll !

Hannah avait bel et bien demandé à Harry et Ron, ils lui avaient dit qu'un immense chien à trois têtes se cachait derrière cette porte, il était sur une trappe et d'après Harry, la chose qui était sous cette trappe était le paquet que Hagrid avait récupéré à Gringotts. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une hypothèse... En tout cas, c'était le jour d'Halloween, et Merlin savait à quel point Hannah adorait Halloween, et si chez les moldus, cette fête était génial, elle espérait que chez les sorciers ce serait encore mieux.

Mais lorsque Hannah se réveilla ce jours là, il y avait une grosse araignée qui se promenait sur son lit, à la fois horrifiée et pétrifiée, elle n'osa plus bouger, ni même respirer. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était l'araignée aussi grosse que sa main, tout ce qu'elle entendait c'était les battements de son propre cœur, trop préoccupée par cette horrible bestiole, elle ne vit pas Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, mais elle entendit, en revanche, leur rire diabolique, puis elle entendit la voix fatiguée de Daphné s'élever au loin et d'un coup, elle vit l'araignée disparaitre.

\- Joyeux Halloween ! S'écria Pansy d'un ton méchant.

Hannah souffla, puis se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Au passage elle remercia Daphné d'être intervenue. Une fois prête, elle partit en compagnie de son amie et ensemble elles allèrent manger un petit-déjeuner.

\- Salut les filles, dit Blaise en s'asseyant.

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, Hannah comprenait enfin -ou presque- les cours de potions, elle avait encore besoin d'aide mais elle avait tout de même progressé, et rien que de savoir ceci rendait très heureux Blaise qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ne pas aimer les potions et il ne comprenait encore moins les gens qui ne comprenaient pas les potions...

\- Vous saviez qu'au cours de sortilège on va apprendre à faire léviter des objets ? Interrogea Daphné avec un sourire.

\- Non je ne le savais pas, répondit Hannah.

\- Encore une fois, c'est parce que tu n'as rien écouté... Fit remarquer Blaise.

Hannah ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua de manger son petit-déjeuner. Elle détacha son attention de son assiette pour regarder la Grande Salle, elle avait entendu dire que les décorations seront mises au soir pour mieux se sentir dans l'ambiance, elle avait hâte. Après ce petit-déjeuner, les élèves de première année de Serpentard, allèrent à leur cours de sortilège où ils apprendraient le sortilège de lévitation, ils étaient les premiers, ensuite ce serait au tour des Gryffondors, puis aux Serdaigle et enfin aux Poufsouffle. Le professeur Flitwick avait établit des groupes de deux et pour la plus grande tristesse d'Hannah, elle ne se retrouvait pas avec Daphné mais avec Crabbe... quant à la blonde, elle eu comme coéquipière Pansy Parkinson qui n'avait décidément pas envie de lui adresser la parole.

\- N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet, on lève et on tourne, on lève et on tourne, répétait le professeur, et surtout, prononcez distinctement la formule magique souvenez-vous en, c'est " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ".

\- _Wingurdiam Levosia_ ! Répéta Crabbe.

\- C'est " _Wingardium Leviosa_ "... corrigea Hannah dans un énième soupire.

Ce sort paraissait très facile mais pour des premières années, c'était difficile, surtout pour des personnes comme Crabbe qui n'arrivait, ne serait-ce que prononcer la formule correctement. Hannah décida donc de le faire elle-même, et c'est après plusieurs reprises qu'elle réussit enfin à faire léviter la plume, elle fut la quatrième à y arriver, la première étant Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott fut le deuxième, et Drago le troisième. Goyle fit presque perdre un point pour avoir lancé la plume dans le visage du professeur, mais puisque c'était un accidente, le professeur a laissé couler.

Lorsque se fut au tour des Gryffondors d'avoir ce cours, Hermione se retrouva avec Ron Weasley, et après que celui-ci ai soufflé trois fois de mécontentement, il commença à essayer le sortilège.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! Dit-il en agitant sa baguette.

\- Tu ne prononces pas bien, il faut dire _Win-gar-dium_ , en accentuant le " _gar_ ". fit Hermione.

Il souffla puis recommença. _(NDA : je sais ça se passe pas comme ça normalement, j'aime bien mélanger les livres et les films)_

\- _Wingardium Leviosaa_ !

\- Stop stop stop ! Il faut dire _Levi-O-sa_ , pas _Leviosaaa_ !

Ron en eu marre et se rebella _(mdrr lol XD ptdrr lmao)_.

\- Tu n'a qu'a le faire, si tu es si intelligente, répliqua-t-il.

Hermione n'allait sûrement pas refuser une telle occasion pour montrer ses capacités, elle remonta les manches de sa robes, pris sa baguette, la leva, la tourna puis articula distinctement :

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Et la plume commença à s'élever dans les airs, le professeur Flitwick l'ayant vu, la félicita et fit voir à tout le monde qu'elle avait réussi, tandis que Ron souffla une dernière fois d'exaspération. À la fin du cours, Ron rejoint Harry et Seamus qui avait des cendres sur le visage puisqu'il avait fait exploser sa plume.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, c'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là ! Qui voudrait être amie avec une fille comme ça ? Lança Ron à Harry.

Hermione ayant entendu, ne pu retenir ses larmes de couler, ne voulant pas que les autres élèves la voit pleurer, elle les dépassa, bousculant Harry au passage et continua son chemin à grand pas. Elle n'avait plus envie de revenir en cours, si c'était pour entendre des remarques sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis, alors elle n'irait pas, elle passa toute sa journée enfermée dans les toilettes des filles, elle n'avait ni faim, ni soif, elle ne voulait voir personne et encore moins Ronald Weasley.

Hannah qui n'avait pas vue sa sœur de toute la journée, était anxieuse, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait mais ne pas voir sa sœur durant tout ce temps l'inquiétait énormément. Alors, lorsque le diner arriva elle décida donc de se diriger vers la table de Gryffondor dans la bonne idée de demander à quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas vue Hermione. Alors que Lavande Brown venait de lui dire qu'elle était actuellement entrain de "pleurnicher" dans les toilettes des filles, le professeur Quirrell arriva en courant jusqu'à la table des professeur.

\- Un troll...dans les cachots... Je voulais vous prévenir...

Puis il s'évanouit sur le sol.

Tous les élèves commençaient à s'agiter, le professeur Dumbledore calma tout le monde et demanda aux préfets de ramener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hannah était encore plus anxieuse qu'avant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle fit le point dans sa tête :

 **" _\- ma sœur est entrain de pleurer dans les toilettes._** ** _\- je n'en connait pas la raison._** ** _\- un troll est entré dans le château._** ** _\- je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble un troll._** ** _\- Le professeur Quirrell avait l'air terrifié donc la situation doit être dangereuse._** ** _\- Dumbledore a demandé de se rendre dans nos dortoirs respectifs._** ** _\- les dortoirs des serpentards sont dans les cachots._** ** _\- le troll se trouve être dans les cachots._** ** _\- Dumbledore veut notre mort..."_**

Elle décida de rejoindre sa sœur pour d'abord lui demander pourquoi elle pleurait, ensuite la réconforter, puis l'avertir pour le troll. Elle se faufila discrètement à travers la foule sans que personne ne la voit puis chercha les toilettes des filles dont Lavande avait parlé. Lorsqu'elle entra a l'intérieur, elle entendit des reniflements ce qui signifiait qu'elle essayait de calmer ses pleurs. Hannah s'approcha lentement de la porte où se trouvait sûrement sa sœur de l'autre coté.

\- Hermione ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ?

Les pleures se stoppèrent instantanément, il n'eut plus aucun bruit, ce fut Hannah qui le rompit.

\- Répond-moi, s'il te plait, je n'aime pas quand tu es triste, dit-elle d'un voix compatissante.

\- Laisse moi tranquille Hannah.

\- Non tu es restée seule toute la journée, c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Personne ne m'aime, Ron a dit que j'étais insupportable et que je n'avait pas d'amis, commença-t-elle énervée. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il a raison... finit-elle d'une voix triste.

\- Ne dis pas ça... Tu sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, ce que les autres pensent de toi n'a aucune importance... sort de là maintenant.

Après quelques hésitations Hermione se décida enfin à sortir du toilette, Hannah se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée de porte, sa sœur s'était en fait enfermée dans le toilette d'à coté. La serpentarde observa sa sœur un moment, elle avait les yeux rouges, avec un petit sourire compatissant elle s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Avant qu'elles ne fassent quoi que ce soit d'autre, elles entendirent des bruits, le sol vibrait, Hannah prit peur en se rendant compte que s'était sûrement le troll qui était entrain de s'approcher d'elles.

\- Hermione ! fit Hannah en entrainant sa sœur avec elle dans un toilette.

La gryffondor ne comprit pas mais décida de suivre sa sœur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elles entendirent un gros bruit de fracas puis elles virent de l'eau sur le sol. Hermione glissa et faillit tomber par terre, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive elle poussa un petit cri de surprise ce qui attira le troll. Soudain une grosse massue passa à travers le mur détruisant tout sur son passage, elles crièrent d'une même voix, c'était un cris à l'unisson, un cris perçant à en glacer le sang. Elles sortirent discrètement du toilette et virent un horrible monstre qui faisait près de quatre mètres de hauteur, sa peau était grise et il avait pleins de verrues.

\- Essaie de rester calme, chuchota Hannah à sa sœur, si tu fais du bruit ça va l'attirer.

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop effrayée par le monstre qui se trouvait devant elle, elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le mur du fond. Hannah la rejoint rapidement mais au moment où elle arriva au fond, le troll se tourna vers elles et commença à s'en approcher détruisant les lavabos sur son passage. Hannah ne réfléchit pas, elle couru et passa sous les jambes du troll.

\- Hannah ! hoqueta Hermione, prise de peur.

La serpentarde s'avança jusqu'à un lavabo, le prit avec difficulté et le jeta sur la créature, puis elle alla vite se cacher derrière un toilette. Le troll se demandant d'où cela pouvait-il venir, se tourna mais ne vit personne. Il s'énerva et frappa le sol avec sa massue, ce qui fit trembler le sol, au même moment, la porte s'ouvrir et Ron et Harry entrèrent, ils étaient surpris de voir qu'Hannah était là. Le troll releva la tête et se tourna vers les deux garçons en soulevant sa grosse massue.

\- Eh face de troll ! Cria Hannah pour faire diversion, tandis que Harry se précipita vers Hermione.

\- Vite, cours ! dit-il.

Mais Hermione ne bougeait pas, elle était tétanisée.

\- Hermione, vient ! S'écria sa sœur de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Mais elle ne répondit rien, elle était pétrifiée, la bouche grande ouverte. Le troll, rendu fou, s'apprêtait à frapper Ron avec sa massue mais Harry l'en empêcha en lui sautant au cou, il rentra sa baguette dans une de ces narines et le troll poussa un cri de douleur. Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, puis Ron brandit sa baguette et jeta le sort de lévitation. Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll. Il la fit s'élever dans les airs, la retourna et la rabattit sur la tête du troll, la créature tomba en avant sur le sol, la tête la première, ce qui fit trembler toute la pièce. Harry qui avait était entrainé dans sa chute, se releva le souffle court.

\- Il.. il est mort ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne crois pas, il doit juste être assommé, répondit Harry en reprenant sa baguette qui était maintenant recouverte de quelque chose grisâtre ressemblant a de la colle pleine de grumeaux.

\- Beuuuuurk ! De la morve de troll...

Tandis qu'Harry essuyait sa baguette sur le pantalon du troll, le professeur McGonagall, suivie du professeur Rogue et du professeur Quirrell firent irruptions dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête, vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ? Dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton furieux.

Harry et Ron ne savaient pas quoi répondre, le brun détourna les yeux et remarqua une énorme blessure sanglante le long de la jambe de Rogue, il le vit aussitôt et cacha la blessure.

\- Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plaît. Ils étaient venu me chercher, dit la Gryffondor

\- Mesdemoiselles Granger ! Fit McGonagall les ayant enfin remarqué.

\- J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je... je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur les trolls... dit Hermione en se relevant.

Ron et Harry furent très surpris par l'attitude d'Hermione, elle venait de mentir à un professeur ! Tellement étonné, le rouquin en fit même tomber sa baguette sur le sol.

\- S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, Harry lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez et Ron l'a assommé avec sa massue. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre car le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés.

\- C'est vrai professeur, confirma Hannah qui savait mieux mentir que sa sœur.

\- Et vous, que faisiez vous ici ?!

\- Je voulais empêcher Hermione de combattre le troll, mais puisqu'elle était décidée à aller l'affronter je l'ai accompagné, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, c'est ma sœur...

\- Et vous n'auriez pas pu avertir un professeur au lieu d'y aller ?!

\- Je vous l'ai dit professeur, c'est ma sœur, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, elle serait morte le temps que j'aille chercher quelqu'un. Et heureusement que j'ai fait diversion en attirant le troll vers moi, autrement il aurait mangé ma sœur, je lui ai sauvé la vie, enfin nous lui avons tous les trois sauvé la vie, finît-elle en regardant Harry et Ron.

Le professeur McGonagall fut déçu de l'attitude d'Hermione, pour sa "conduite" elle fit perdre 5 points à Gryffondor, mais étant donné qu'Harry et Ron avaient fait preuve de courage, ils firent gagner 5 points chacun à Gryffondor, Hannah aussi avait fait gagner 5 points à sa maison. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall leur dit de partir Hannah se précipita sur Harry et Ron dès qu'elle fut assez loin des toilettes des filles.

\- C'était courageux de votre part de nous avoir sauvé la vie, mais sachiez que c'était aussi très lâche de parler sur le dos de ma sœur !

\- Je suis désolé, dit Ron en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça... répondit-elle. Tu as de la chance que ma sœur est sensible et gentille elle aurait très bien pu te frapper au lieu d'aller pleurer, malheureusement elle n'est pas comme moi. Maintenant allez vous excuser.

Puis elle partit en direction de son dortoir.

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Interrogea Daphné lorsqu'Hannah entra dans la salle commune, et qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé ? T'es toute sale !

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, souffla Hannah en passant devant elle, je suis fatiguée... En tout cas j'ai fait gagner 5 points à notre maison, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle partit dans son dortoir suivit de Daphné qui ne comprenait pas, elle ne posa pas plus de questions et partit dans son lit tandis qu'Hannah se mettait en pyjama.

O O O

 _Eeeeeeeh voilà ! C'était le chapitre 13, j'aime bien ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi j'aime bien c'est tout._

 _Bon bonne soirée, bonne nuit, bon matin, bonne journée, bonnes vacances, joyeux Halloween, bon anniversaire, joyeux Noël, bonne merde, joyeuse Pacques, bonne année, bon appétit et surtout bonne vie !_

 ** _2683 mots_**


	16. Dernier jour

**Chapitre 14 :** Dernier jour

Les jours passaient et le temps changeait, les jours de Novembre étaient plus froids que ceux d'Octobre. Hannah, après qu'elle eut mangé un petit déjeuner, alla se promener dans la cour de l'horloge, le temps avait durcit, des nuages gris couvraient le ciel et le vent lui soufflait sur la peau, pourtant, elle n'avait pas spécialement froid.

\- Salut Hannah ! S'écrièrent deux voix familière derrière elle.

C'était Fred et George.

\- Oh salut vous deux !

\- Il parait que toi.. commença George.

\- Notre frère..

\- Et Harry Potter..

\- Vous avez combattu un troll..

\- Pour sauver ta sœur ! Finirent-il en chœur.

\- Oui...D'ailleurs il était horrible ce troll, il était géant et affreusement moche, en plus il avait des verrues partout. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je n'ai pas eu plus de points de maison... On aurait pu mourir ! Et eux il nous donne quoi ? Cinq points chacun ! Juste cinq... C'est scandaleux !

\- C'est déjà mieux que rien, fit Fred.

\- Oui.. je ne me souviens plus du jour où on a réussit à faire gagner des points à notre maison... ajouta George avec une moue triste.

\- Je crois que ce jours n'existe pas George...

\- Mais par contre je me souviens de toutes les fois où on a fait perdre des points à Gryffondor ! Reprit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Surtout de la tête de Rusard et de McGonnagall à chaque fois qu'ils nous surprennent !

\- Ce genre de moment est inoubliable !

\- Et ce n'est pas près de se terminer !

Hannah rit légèrement, eux ils se fichaient pas mal de faire perdre des points à leur maison, ils étaient appréciés par tout le monde alors, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, les gens finissaient pas leur pardonner. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus de personne comme Fred et George, joyeux à n'importe quel moment, souriant et attachant ?

\- Sinon on se demandait, commença l'un d'eux.

\- Parce que ça nous intriguait..

\- Tu vas soutenir quelle équipe..

\- Pour le match de Quidditch ?

\- Gryffondor ?

\- Ou Serpentard ?

Hannah se souvenu comme un coup dans la tête, quel jour on était. Samedi. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le match de Quidditch opposant les Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Hannah ne savait que faire, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'équipe qu'elle allait soutenir.

\- Franchement... je ne sais pas, je pense que je resterai neutre sur ce match.

\- Et moi je pense que tu changeras d'avis quand tu verras comment joue les Serpentards, fit Fred d'un ton sombre.

\- Ce sont des mauvais joueurs... dit George sur le même ton.

Les jumeaux avaient sûrement raison, mais elle n'allait pas fait du tort à sa propre maison, alors elle resta sur sa décision de ne soutenir aucune équipe.

\- Ce sont surtout de gros tricheurs ! Intervint un garçon qui venait d'arriver.

Il avait la peau foncée, des cheveux en bataille, et portait une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour de son cou.

\- Oh salut Lee, dirent les Weasley d'une même voix.

\- Salut bande de gnomes !

\- Hannah j'te présente Lee Jordan, notre meilleur ami, fit Fred.

\- Lee j'te présente Hannah Granger, une amie à nous qui est en première année, fit George.

\- Salut.. être humain, lui dit Lee en souriant.

\- Euh salut...toi, répondit Hannah riant légèrement.

Lee avait l'air d'un petit enfant, tout souriant, prêt à annoncer la nouvel du siècle.

\- McGonnagall m'a enfin autorisé à commenter les matchs de Quidditch ! Finit par annoncer Lee, tout content.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais ! Mais elle tient quand même à s'asseoir à côté de moi, juste au cas où.

Hannah et les trois garçons parlèrent encore un peu avant de se rendre compte qu'il était l'heure d'aller en direction de terrain de Quidditch. Les jumeaux s'engouffrèrent dans les vestiaires tandis que Lee et Hannah s'installèrent dans les gradins où ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun de leur côté, l'un avec les gryffondors, l'autre avec les serpentards. Pendant que les gradins se remplissaient, Hannah chercha des yeux sa sœur, après les évènements d'Halloween elle avait constamment besoin de savoir où se trouvait sa sœur. Alors que Daphné et Blaise venait de s'installer près d'elle, elle remarqua au loin une bannière avec écrit "Potter président" en grandes lettres illuminées dessus, elle vit Ron tenir la bannière avec sa sœur et d'autres personnes. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Comment étaient-ils devenus amis en fait ? Il l'a insulté et blessé alors elle s'était réfugié dans les toilettes des filles où ce rouquin de mes deux avait entrainé un troll à l'intérieur pour ensuite la sauver des mains crasseuses de cet horrible monstre, et ensuite elle lui avait pardonné et même remercié pour l'avoir sauvé -alors que j'étais là aussi...- et puis ils sont devenus amis...

\- Comprends pas.

\- Euh.. tu parles toute seule ? Interrogea Daphné.

\- Ouais, j'aime bien parler seule, au moins y a de l'argument puis, souvent on est d'accord donc y a pas de disputes, c'est cool. Franchement tu devrais essayer, mais je te conseille de le faire dans ta tête pour pas qu'on te prenne trop pour une folle.

\- Merci pour tes conseils, j'essayerais un jour.

\- Ah les filles c'est trop bizarre, souffla Blaise pour lui même.

La match commença, on entendait les commentaires de Lee et Hannah essayait de suivre mais étant le premier match qu'elle regardait, elle ne comprenait rien, c'était différent de l'entrainement qu'elle avait vue, elle avait passé son temps à se demander qui était Fred et qui était George alors que là elle aurait voulu suivre... Daphné lui expliqua les règles pendant le match, elle était fan de Quidditch, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait des poster dans sa chambre, des objets de collections, pleins de choses.

Arrivé à un moment du match, Harry volait bizarrement, ce qui avantageait les serpentards car les gryffondors étaient perturbés par Harry. On aurait dit qu'il perdait le contrôle de son balais mais c'était impossible, Harry volait parfaitement bien habituellement.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout Potter, au juste ? Se moqua Daphné.

\- Arrête Daphné, ce n'est pas normal ce qu'il se passe.

\- Mais on s'en fiche, c'est Potter...

\- Non on s'en fiche pas ! C'est dangereux il pourrait tomber, il pourrait même...mourir !

Hannah arracha presque des mains les jumelles de Blaise et regarda de plus près, en balayant du regard les gradins, elle remarqua que sa sœur faisait exactement la même chose, puis d'un coup elle l'a vit se lever et partir en courant. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et tourna les jumelles en direction de Harry, son balai bougeait dans tous les sens, comme s'il était ensorcelé.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça !

\- Oui, c'est ça Hannah, tu as raison, fit Blaise en riant.

\- Le balai de Harry est ensorcelé !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la seule explication, mais qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, désolé, dit sincèrement Blaise en posant sa main sur son épaule d'un geste de compassion.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je sais ce que je dis...

D'un seul coup, Harry reprit le contrôle de son balai et quelques minutes plus tard il attrapa le vif, mais... pas avec ses mains. Il le recracha presque aussitôt et le match prit fin.

\- Pff il aurait dû s'étouffer avec ! S'indigna Daphné.

\- C'est pas très gentil de dire ça, dit Hannah.

\- Bah c'est pas comme si j'étais gentille..., répondit la blonde avec évidence.

Hannah descendit très vite des gradins, suivit de loin par Blaise et Daphné qui discutaient entre eux.

\- Harry ! Harry !

Le dénommé Harry se retourna, il était en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ton balai allait dans tous les sens ?

\- C'est Rogue, on l'a vu, répondit Ron à la place du garçon à lunette.

\- Rogue ? Mais pourquoi voudrait-il s'en prendre à Harry ?

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, on doit aller voir Hagrid, dit Hermione.

\- D'accord, je vous attendrai dans la cour de l'horloge, sourit Hannah.

Elle était perplexe, c'était un professeur, certe il n'aimait pas Harry mais de là à vouloir le tuer... Après quelques minutes, une demi-heure plus ou moins, le trio arriva dans l'endroit prévu.

\- Viens on va tout t'expliquer, dit Hermione.

Hannah suivit le trio, ils allèrent dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne et lui racontèrent en détails, de a à z, leur "enquête" sur le couloir du troisième étage, ils soupçonnaient Rogue et aujourd'hui ils avaient apprit que le chien à trois tête s'appelait Touffu et qu'un dénommé Nicolas Flamel était concerné.

\- C'est absurde... Rogue est peut être froid, mais..je sais pas, y a quelque chose qui cloche... De là à ensorceler ton balai..tu aurais pu mourir...

\- Tout s'assemble Hannah, réfléchit, tu ne peux pas le nier, tout colle parfaitement pour croire que c'est Rogue le coupable.

\- Justement Harry, ça me parait trop évident pour que ce soit lui, c'est presque trop facile et si... et si quelqu'un avait tout programmé pour accusé le professeur Rogue ?

Pendant un moment Hannah crut apercevoir une expression de doute sur le visage de Harry, malheureusement en une fraction de seconde tout espoir de le résonner sur son idée d'accuser le professeur Rogue disparu lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Hannah, c'est plus que sûr... c'est Rogue.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Hannah se demandait si Harry n'avait pas raison, Rogue était tellement le suspect parfait... Il était froid, mystérieux, détestait Harry, avait une blessure a la jambe sûrement crée par Touffu...

\- Non Hannah... Ce sont des mucus de Veracrasse et des crochets de serpent en poudre que l'on met dans un philtre de mort vivant pas des brins de valériane et des baies de gui, ça c'est pour la potion d'amnésie. Tu écoute ce que je dis au moins ?

Comme chaque vendredi après-midi, Hannah et Blaise se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque pour réviser les potions. Mais ce jours là, Hannah était ailleurs.

\- Euh oui oui, bien sûr.

\- J'ai pas vraiment l'impression... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est juste que demain ce sont les vacances... Et je sens que je vais tout oublier alors je me dis que ça sert un peu à rien ce qu'on fait là...

\- Et bien tu n'as qu'à prendre des notes et réviser pendant les vacances, c'est simple, non ?

\- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire dans ma vie...

\- Oui Hannah au point où tu en es, tu es sûrement la plus nulle de l'école en cours de potions...

\- Je suis pas d'accord Fred et George sont pire que moi.

\- Mais ça ne compte pas ce sont des Weasley...

\- Mouais bon d'accord je réviserai pendant les vacances promis mais seulement si on arrête cette torture dès maintenant.

\- Très bien je te libère...

\- Ne te prends pas pour mon professeur Blaise, on est seulement en première année, rit Hannah.

\- Plus tard je prendrais la place du professeur Rogue, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il avait un air rêveur sur le visage, un regard plein d'admiration, des étoiles pleins les yeux comme si c'était la meilleure chose du monde alors que pour Hannah ce n'était rien qu'un simple métier de professeur des potions -et directeur de la maison des Serpentards.

\- Tu peux partir si tu veux au lieu de m'aider à ranger les livres, de toute façon je vais rester encore un peu, dit Blaise en se levant.

\- Et de toute façon je n'avais pas prévu de t'aider à ranger les livres, répondit Hannah d'un sourire narquois.

\- Tu es tellement gentille...

La brune lui adressa un sourire encore plus grand avant de repartit de la bibliothèque. En descendant les escaliers elle croisa Lee et les jumeaux Weasley, ils lui adressèrent un sourire et continuèrent leur marche mais Hannah s'arrêta soudainement.

\- Weasley ! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant.

Les garçons en fit autant et te redescendirent quelques marches pour lui faire face.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda Fred un sourire en coin.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est trop long de dire "Fred et George"... Je voulais vous demandez, est-ce que vous passez vos vacances chez vous ? Ou ici ?

\- Ici, pourquoi ? Répondirent-il d'une même voix.

\- Ron m'a dit qu'il les passait ici alors ça m'intriguait, vous préférez les passer loin de votre famille ?

\- Non, c'est juste que Harry se sentira moins seul si on reste, fit George.

\- Et puis les décorations sont magnifique pendant la période de Noël, continua Fred.

\- De toute façon nos parents partent en Roumanie voir notre frère Charlie alos on est obligé de rester.

\- Et toi Hannah, où passe-tu tes vacances ? Demanda Lee.

\- Et bien, chez moi, dans la bonne traduction des moldus, et toi Lee ?

\- Chez moi, je leur ai demandé de rester pour être avec Fred et George mais ils n'ont pas voulu.

\- Bon on te laisse, on prépare une blague pour des premières années.

Avant qu'Hannah n'est pu leur demander ce qu'ils préparaient, ils partirent en courant comme de petits enfants. Hannah, descendit jusque dans la salle commune où elle rejoint Daphné qui regardait le feu de cheminée avec une tête triste.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Demain c'est les vacances...J'avoue être super heureuse mais.. je vais même plus te voir pendant tout ce temps, c'est nul...

\- Tu n'as pas envie de revoir tes parents et ta sœur ?

\- Si bien sûr -enfin mes parents pas ma sœur- mais toi, tu vas me manquer.

\- On se reverra, un jour, ne t'en fais pas Daphné.

\- Je m'attendais à quelque chose du genre "Oooh toi aussi tu vas trop me manquer !" mais je me suis trompé sur ton compte, tu es une vraie vipère !

\- Merci, je te retourne ce compliment.

Daphné sourit grandement, suivit d'Hannah, plus les jours passaient plus elles se ressemblaient.

O O O

 _Heeeeeyyyy désolée de ce long retard._

 _ **Explication :**_

 _ **Pour les vacances, je devais lire trois livres (1 pour le cours de français et 2 pour le cours de litso) oui j'étale ma vie oklm, donc j'écrivais vite fait quelques trucs mais pas assez pour en faire des chapitres, j'ai fait au plus vite et j'ai réussi à en lire deux. Et la deuxième semaine j'étais chez mon père et il m'a interdit le téléphone pour une raison dont je ne parlerai pas..., et puis on m'a changé mes horaires alors je fini plus tard, je suis vraiment triste...**_

 _Je trouverai le temps d'écrire des chapitres promis._

 _ **2312 mots**_


	17. Vacances de Noël

**Chapitre XV:** Vacances de Noël

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'Hannah était dans le train, en compagnie d'Hermione, de Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, Ils discutaient entre eux. Neville était quelqu'un de gentil, trop gentil d'ailleurs, et très sensible aussi, il avait faillit être envoyé à Poufsouffle, il n'était pas très beau à regarder mais intérieurement c'était une très bonne personne. Seamus, lui, était très naïf, il était petit en taille, il avait une cravate plus petite que la taille normal et provoquait souvent des explosions pendant les cours, un peu comme Neville. Dean était un garçon assez calme comparé aux deux autres, c'était le meilleur ami de Seamus, il était un peu plus grand que lui et était noir de peau, Hannah n'avait pas réellement discuté avec lui pour lui définir une personnalité.

\- Je vais vous laissez, j'avais promis à Daphné de rester avec elle, dit Hannah en se levant.

Elle partit, laissant Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean ensemble. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le compartiment où Daphné se situait, elle remarqua qu'il était rempli de sucrerie en tout genre.

\- T'en as mis du temps !

\- Je sais, tu n'avais qu'à venir.

\- Comme si, un jour dans ma vie, j'allais entrer dans un compartiment où il y a des Gryffondors...

Hannah ne répondit pas, elle s'assit en face de son amie et regarda par la fenêtre le paysage défiler, cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'elle était à Poudlard, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réalisé ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, ce qu'elle était, tout ce qui se cachait derrière un monde on ne peut plus banale que le monde des moldus. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, savoir que la magie existait réellement ne pouvait que la rendre heureuse, quoi de plus magique que la magie elle-même ?

Les minutes défilèrent et les filles discutaient, Daphné adorait parlé, raconter sa vie, c'était une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus, en ajoutant : critiquer les gens qu'elle n'aimait pas ; les sucrerie ; faire de mauvais coup à sa petite sœur ; dormir ; manger et le Quidditch

\- Chocogrenouille ? Proposa la blonde.

\- Chocogrenouille, confirma Hannah.

Elle prit le paquet dans ses mains et l'ouvrit, la grenouille en chocolat sortit, fit un grand bon et atterrit sur Daphné, cette dernière n'hésita pas à la manger.

\- Eeeh mais c'était la mienne ! Cria Hannah.

\- Elle est venue à moi, elle voulait que je la mange ! Se défendit Daphné

La brune souffla d'exaspération et regarda la carte.

\- C'est Kirley Duke, dit-elle.

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- Le guitariste solo du groupe "Les Bizarr'Sisters", lut Hannah, je la donnerai à Harry ou à Ron, ils en font collection.

\- Et pourquoi pas à moi ?

\- Daphné, tu l'a dis toi même... tu te fiche des cartes, ce qui importe c'est de manger la grenouille.

\- J'ai peut-être changé d'avis depuis.

\- C'était il y a trente minutes...

\- Oui bon bah ça va ! Tu n'as qu'à leur donner, de toute façon cette carte elle est nul.

Daphné croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et s'enfonça dans son siège. Son amie vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui fit un câlin.

\- Je t'enverrai des chocogrenouilles pendant les vacances, dit Hannah.

\- Tu crois pouvoir m'acheter avec des chocolats ? demanda Daphné en faisant de grands yeux.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu adores ça !

\- Et à Noël tu m'enverra un cadeau ?

Daphné fit une mous triste, un "regard de chien battu".

\- Hum, ouais sûrement des boites de chocolat.

\- Ça me va.

\- Et toi, tu m'enverra un cadeau ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que non...

\- C'est pas gentil...

\- C'est au père Noël à qui il faut dire ça pas à moi...

\- Ce sera pas possible, il est mort... il a mangé trop de cookies...

\- Toutes mes condoléances à ce vieux monsieur.

Daphné se jeta dans les bras de son amie pour lui faire un gros câlin. _(voilà c'était le moment "grosse gamine" du chapitre)_

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare de King'Cross les deux filles se dirent au revoir et Hannah rejoint sa sœur pour finalement retrouver leur parents du coté moldu. Un grand sourire apparut sur leur visage, heureux de se retrouver. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison les filles parlèrent de Poudlard, de leurs amis, de tout et de rien, Hermione plus qu'Hannah.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Hannah s'ennuyait, elle se demandait même comment elle faisait pour s'occuper avant de savoir qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle écrivait des lettres souvent pour Daphné, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Fred et George mais elle ne les avait jamais envoyé, la plupart d'entre elles avaient fini à la poubelle. Elle recevait également des lettres d'eux, au début, ils donnaient des nouvelles, puis après plusieurs jours ils lui demandaient pourquoi elle ne répondait pas. Mais Hannah n'était pas douée pour écrire, pour tourner ses phrases, elle avait demandé de l'aide à sa sœur, et avait fini par envoyer une lettre à chacun de ses amis.

Deux jours avant Noël, les filles étaient partit acheter des cadeaux pour leurs amis, ils avaient été dans le monde des sorciers en compagnie de leur parents. Elles avaient décidé d'offrir des confiseries pour Noël, ne savant pas vraiment quoi acheter. D'ailleurs leur parents avaient été très mécontents de ce choix, étant des dentistes tous les deux.

Hermione avait acheté une boite de Chocogrenouilles pour Harry et une boite de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue pour Ron. Hannah avait acheté une boite de Fondants du Chaudron pour Blaise, deux boites de chocolats pour Daphné, une autre de Fizwizbiz pour Harry, un paquet de Baguettes magiques à la réglisse pour Ron et un pot remplit de Bulles baveuses et de Bonbons Explosifs pour Fred et George. Avant de partir Hannah avait acheté un gros livre pour Hermione, elle l'avait emballé et avait dit que c'était un cadeau pour Daphné. Après avoir envoyé les cadeaux par hibou, dans une genre de "poste pour sorcier", la petite famille repartit, mais Hermione remarqua bien vite que le paquet était toujours dans les mains d'Hannah.

\- Hannah tu n'as pas envoyé le cadeau de Daphné, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est parce que je veux lui donner en main propre.

Hermione ne cessait de parler, visiblement elle avait toujours quelque chose à raconter ou à faire remarquer. Heureusement le trajet ne dura pas bien longtemps, alors Hannah ne pu qu'apprécier lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison.

Les deux jours avant Noël s'écoulèrent très vite, et au petit matin de Noël, lorsqu'Hannah se réveilla la première, elle vit un tas de cadeaux au pieds du sapin. Sans vraiment réfléchir elle se précipita vers eux et chercha immédiatement les siens, il y en avait de toutes les tailles. Alors qu'elle s'apprêter à en ouvrir un, elle entendit ses parents arriver.

\- Hannah, enfin, tu pourrais attendre Hermione...la réprimanda sa mère.

\- C'est bon je suis réveillé ! S'écria cette dernière du haut des escaliers.

Elle descendit en vitesse et rejoignit sa sœur au pied du sapin. Ensemble elles commencèrent à déballer leurs cadeaux. Puis Hannah prit le cadeau qu'elle voulait offrir à Hermione, elle l'avait préalablement mis sous le sapin la veille.

\- Cadeau ! C'est pour te.. divertir, puisque tu adore lire.

\- Oh ! Merci Hannah ! C'est génial, ça va me prendre toutes les vacances pour le lire.

Hannah adorait Noël, c'était le jour le plus magique qu'elle connaissait, même maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière, elle ne changerai pas d'avis, rien ne pouvez surpasser la magie de Noël. La famille réunit, le bon dîner, les décorations magnifiques, les cadeaux, la neige, les lumières qui scintillaient, le sapin, les musiques, le repas... et la buche !! Hannah adorait ce jour et comme chaque année elle attendait de recevoir un chat, malheureusement elle ne vit aucun chat en déballant les cadeaux de cette année, seulement quelques vêtements, des sucreries, un manuel de potion, un étui à baguette et des bottines. Après cette merveilleuse journée les jours s'écoulaient tous plus lentement les uns que les autres, Hannah voulait tellement revoir Daphné, maintenant elle passait son temps à lui écrire, si bien que son père en avait marre de l'emmener jusqu'à la "poste pour sorcier" _(ouais bah c'est bon jsp comment on fait dans le monde des sorciers hein)._

\- Tu l'as lu ?

C'était la voix d'Hermione, en levant la tête elle vit sa sœur à la porte de l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- Euh lu quoi ?

\- Le livre de potion que Blaise t'as offert pour Noël.

\- Nan j'ai même pas encore lu le titre, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Hum, je peux te l'emprunter.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai plus rien à lire et papa ne veut pas m'emmener à la librairie.

\- Vas-y prend le, attend... ça veut dire que tu as déjà terminé le livre que je t'ai offert ?

\- Oui... c'était rapide finalement...

Hannah fit de gros yeux avant de se reconcentrer sur sa lecture, elle était actuellement entrain de lire une lettre de Daphné lui expliquant les mauvais coups qu'elle avait fait subir à Astoria -sa petite sœur- durant les vacances. Il ne restait que deux jours avant la rentrée, cette lettre était comme un bilan de ses vacances. Pour la rentrée, Hermione s'était réveillé plus tôt, par la même occasion elle avait décidé de réveiller sa sœur, malgré que le train ne soit qu'à 11h... Ce n'était pas question d'être loin de ses parents qu'elle adorait, simplement que Hermione était cette fille qui aimait tant s'instruire et être première de la classe. Finalement à 10h20 elles étaient à la gare de King's Cross.

\- Mimi... sérieusement on a 40 minutes d'avance...

\- Vaut mieux être en avance qu'en retard.

\- Vaut mieux être à l'heure...

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y aller maintenant ? Vous ne préfériez pas que l'on reste avec vous ? Demanda leur mère.

\- Ne t'en fait pas maman, nous n'avions rien à craindre, répondit Hermione.

\- Très bien, au revoir alors.

Elle leur fit un câlin à chacune, leur père également puis vint le câlin de groupe.

\- Vous allez nous manquer, encore une fois, dit le père.

\- Vous aussi, répondirent les jumelles d'une même voix.

Elles leur firent un bisou sur la joue à chacun puis passèrent de l'autre coté du mur, sur la voie 9 3/4. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à cette heure-ci, généralement les sorciers arrivaient vers 10h50. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc collé au mur. Hannah n'arrêtait pas de souffler, elle voyait les minutes défiler très lentement.

\- S'il y aurait d'autres trains qui passaient, crois moi je t'aurais jeté sur les rails, grinça Hannah entre ses dents.

\- "S'il y avait" Hannah, pas "aurait"...

\- On s'en fiche.

\- Toi oui, moi non.

Plus les minutes défilaient plus Hannah trouvait ça long, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une fille à la chevelure blonde étincelante au loin, venant tout juste de passer à travers le mur. Elle était accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux yeux bleus. Hannah se leva du banc et marcha jusqu'à elle.

\- Daphné ! Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oh Hannah, tu es déjà là !

\- Oui ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends...

\- Wouah tu es si pressé de revenir à Poudlard ?

\- Moi non, ma sœur oui.

Daphné haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers la femme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Je te présente Azenyx Clark, c'est ma tante.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Hannah Granger.

\- Enchanté, mais je te préviens, je préfère que l'on m'appelle Nyx.

La femme était jeune, elle devait avoir tout juste la vingtaine, elle avait un regard pétillant, comme une adulte qui n'était pas encore prête à le devenir. Elle observait le quaie avec un regard un peu nostalgique.

\- Je me souviens de la première fois où je suis venu ici, j'accompagnais Caïus pour sa première année, Tenebris était en quatrième année, j'avais 7 ans... dit-elle d'un air lointain.

Hannah n'avait aucun idée de qui était ces personnes, ils étaient sûrement le frère et la sœur d'Azenyx.

\- Bon je vais te laisser avec ton amie, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

Elle fit un câlin à Daphné, adressa un sourire à Hannah puis repartit.

\- Caïus est mon oncle, il a 25 ans et Tenebris est ma mère, elle a 29 ans. Oncle Caïus vit en Amérique, ça a toujours était son rêve, il nous rend visite seulement pendant les vacances d'été.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec ta mère ?

\- Elle déteste être entouré d'enfants, de passer dans une gare où il y a des tonnes de moldus et d'aller sur un quai où les sorciers sont mélangés alors qu'ils n'ont pas le même rang, par là je veux parler des valeurs du sang.

Le dernier mot résonna dans la tête d'Hannah, ainsi c'était la façon de penser de la famille de Daphné... Comme si son amie avait lu dans ses pensées, elle la rassura.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas toute ma famille qui pense de cette façon, regarde Nyx, elle est gentille.

\- Est ce qu'elle est au courant que je suis une-

\- Une née-moldue ? Oui elle le sait, je lui ai dit juste avant d'arriver. Elle était heureuse, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle adore les moldus, mais elle les apprécie.

\- Et ça ne dérange pas ta mère ?

\- Et bien, on va simplement dire qu'elle n'est pas au courant.

Le sujet dériva très vite vers les sucreries, Daphné avait faim... Elles rejoignirent Hermione, même si ma blonde la méprisait, elle se devait de faire des efforts, pour Hannah. Elles attendirent ensemble que le train arrive et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elles marchaient à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, quelqu'un interpella Daphné, c'était Tracey.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pansy veut te parler.

Tracey avait l'air aussi surprise que Daphné l'était. Cette dernière se tourna vers Hannah pour savoir si cela la dérangeait, la brune lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher leur amitié, elle en avait déjà fait beaucoup trop... Daphné suivit la fille qui l'emmena jusqu'à un compartiment dont elle connaissait déjà le chiffre, en effet c'était celui que les deux filles avaient pris à la rentrée en compagnie de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais lorsqu'elle entra, elle ne vit aucun de ces trois garçons, juste Pansy assise sur le même banc qu'elle avait pris la dernière fois, elle regardait ses parents s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre. Tracey la laissa ici sans un mot et partit.

\- Tu sais, je me suis déjà demandé, commença-t-elle d'une voix triste. Comment ça se passe chez les autres parents lorsqu'ils se séparent de leurs enfants ? Quand je vois tous ces parents, émus parce que leurs enfants seront loin d'eux... Je me demande pourquoi c'est si différent dans les famille de sang-pur comme les notres... Mes parents sont partis sans émotions, pas un câlin, pas un bisou, ils n'ont versé aucune larme, même pas un salut de la main, juste un "au revoir". Est-ce qu'ils sont conscient que ça me fait mal ? C'est la première fois que je suis aussi longtemps loin d'eux, et ils ne réagissent même pas.

D'aussi longtemps que Daphné connaissait son amie, elle ne l'avait jamais vue réellement pleurer. Les seuls fois où elle l'avait vue versé une larme c'était lorsqu'elle faisait des caprices étant petite. Mais là elle avait l'air vraiment triste, pourtant elle avait toujours eu l'air d'une fille forte, ne ressentant pas vraiment la tristesse ou la pitié, mais tout être humain a un cœur, il suffit de le trouver.

\- Je me suis posé la même question... Mes parents n'ont même pas voulu m'accompagner jusqu'à la gare. Je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il se passe Pansy, pour tes parents et pour t'avoir abandonné et être devenu amie avec une née-moldue.

\- Non non non, ne t'en veux pas pour ça, c'est moi qui t'ai laissé partir, d'ailleurs je suis désolée.

\- Et... tu veux pas qu'on redevienne amie ? Tu veux pas apprendre à connaitre Hannah mieux que ça ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit Daphné, je suis désolée... je peux pas faire une chose pareil, je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme les Weasley, je ne veux pas être une traitre à mon sang.

\- Alors tu m'a demandé de venir ici pour te... réconforter ? Rien d'autre ?

\- Si, je sais qu'on n'ai plus vraiment amie mais c'est la tradition, et c'est peut-être un peu tard mais je voulais te le donner en main propre. Joyeux noël Daphné.

Elle lui tendit une boite bien emballé d'un papier vert et d'un ruban argenté. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, il y avait un petit animal aux yeux globuleux d'une couleur jaune. C'était un hibou, il était tout petit et avait les plumes noirs.

\- C'est une petite nyctale naine. Elle est toute jeune, je me suis renseignée, c'est une femelle et elle attend que tu lui donne un nom, je l'ai surnommé Strige en attendant.

\- Strige ?

\- Oui comme strigiforme,

\- Eh bien je crois que je vais continuer à l'appeler comme ça. Merci Pansy, c'est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux que j'ai reçu.

Elle la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'offrir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Après qu'elle eut fini de discuter avec elle, Daphné partit à la recherche d'Hannah tandis que Pansy rejoigna Drago, Crabbe et Goyle dans un compartiment plus loin.

O O O

 _Heeyyyy ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée ça fait un peu résumé des vacances mais je trouve que ça ne sert à rien de consacrer plusieurs chapitre pour ce genre de moment où il se passe rien d'intéressant..._

 _ **2904 mots**_


	18. La Pierre Philosophale

Chapitre XVI : La Pierre Philosophale

Harry Potter était ce genre de personne qui n'abandonne jamais, depuis qu'il avait vu le couloir du troisième étage, il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il y avait sous la trappe, pourquoi le professeur Rogue voulait y accéder et qui était Nicolas Flamel. Il n'avait que ça en tête, bien-sûr Ronald Wealsey était de tout cœur avec lui et Hermione Granger, devait avoir lu des vingtaines de livres pour essayer de trouver des réponses. Et malheureusement pour eux, tout ce travail, toutes ces recherches n'aboutissaient à rien, les seuls réponses qu'ils avaient eu, c'était Hagrid qui, par mégarde, leur avait révélé.

Hannah, un vendredi après-midi, se promenait dans l'enceinte de l'école, n'ayant pas cours. Elle devait rejoindre Blaise à la bibliothèque tandis que Daphné regardait l'entrainement de Quidditch des Poufsouffle -pour se moquer-, et Blaise devait attendre qu'Hannah le rejoint pour l'aider avec les potions depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes maintenant. Seulement Hannah n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'y aller, ce matin elle avait eu 2h de potions avec les Gryffondors, et Rogue avait été particulièrement désagréable avec ces derniers, ce qui était habituel, sauf que depuis que sa sœur, Harry et Ron lui avait dit toutes ces choses à propos de lui, elle ne le voyait plus d'un même œil et se mettait à le suspecter également.

\- Hannah ! Merci merci merci ! S'écria Hermione en courant vers elle, son gros livre en main.

\- Euh.. de rien ? Répondit la brune sans trop savoir pourquoi on l'a remercié.

\- Hannah regarde ! Dans le livre que tu m'a offert à Noël, il y a une page qui parle de Nicolas Flamel !

Elle ouvrit le livre à son marque page et lui fit voir la page :

"[...] Au cours des siècles, de nombreux témoignages ont fait état de la réalité de la Pierre philosophale, mais la seule qui existe vraiment de nos jours est l'œuvre de Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste et amateur d'opéra qui a célébré récemment son 665 ème anniversaire et mène une vie paisible dans le Devon en compagnie de son épouse Parnelle."

\- Et donc ?

\- Bah.. la trappe ! Nicolas Flamel ! C'est sûrement ça que garde le chien à trois tête au troisième étage : la Pierre philosophale !

\- Ooooh... Et c'est, c'est une bonne chose ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas, si le professeur Rogue s'en empare qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire... Il faut absolument que je prévienne Harry et Ron.

Hermione se mit à courir à travers le couloir à toute vitesse.

\- Hermione attends ! Je viens avec toi !

La dite Hermione s'arrêta puis se retourna.

\- Tu ne dois pas rejoindre Blaise pour les potions ?

\- Non, il peut attendre.

Le gryffondor haussa les épaules et se remit en route en compagnie de sa sœur. Arrivé à la tour de Gryffondor Hannah se stoppa.

\- J-je vous attends.. i-ici..., dit-elle difficilement, reprenant son souffle, p-pourqu-quoi on a cour-u déjà ?

\- Au-cune i-idée..., souffla sa sœur.

Hermione se redressa, monta les escaliers doucement, et entra dans la salle commune, elle chercha Harry et Ron des yeux, elle les remarqua directement assit dans le canapé face à la cheminée, en compagnie de Neville, ses yeux étaient un peu rougis, il avait dû pleurer, c'était sûrement Malefoy. À cet instant précis, lorsque la brune se dirigeait vers eux en marchant, Harry donna le dernier Chocogrenouille -de la boite qu'Hermione avait offert à Harry pour Noël- à Neville. Il donna la carte à Harry qui la lu brièvement, et soudainement le garçon à lunette releva la tête et regarda Ron. Au même moment, il vit Hermione derrière le rouquin.

\- J'ai trouvé Flamel ! Dit-il avant de lire ce qui était écrit au dos de la carte de Dumbledore.

Hermione eut un sourire.

\- Oui moi aussi, ma sœur m'a offert ce livre pour Noël et à l'intérieur j'ai trouvé une page parlant de Nicolas Flamel ! Dit-elle avec une immense joie.

Elle leur tandis le livre à la bonne page mais aucun d'eux se mit à lire.

\- Ça ne vous arrive donc jamais de lire ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules, alors elle reprit le livre et cita les quelques lignes consacrées à Nicolas Flamel.

\- Vous voyez ? dit-elle, Touffu doit garder la Pierre philosophale de Flamel.

\- C'est pas étonnant que Rogue la veut ! Fit Harry, elle fabrique l'or et elle rend immortel, n'importe qui voudrait l'avoir.

\- Ouais et c'est pas étonnant qu'on ai rien trouvé sur Nicolas Flamel dans Études des récents progrès de la sorcellerie, ajouta Ron. Il a six cent soixante-cinq ans, il n'est plus tout jeune.

\- Hannah nous attends dehors, vous venez ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

\- Pour discuter.

Les trois élèves sortirent de la salle commune et trouvèrent Hannah entrain de discuter avec un tableau. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle entendit la porte elle abandonna la discution instantanément.

\- Tu parlais avec un tableau ? Demanda le roux.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, en plus il est sympa, alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? A votre avis qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Vous pensez qu'elle est bien en sécurité ?

\- Hannah stop, fit Hermione. Il y a trop de monde pour parler de ça.

\- Quoi ? Mais y a personnes dans les couloirs.

\- Non, pas dans les couloirs mais sur les murs.

\- Ooooh.

Les quatres sorciers descendirent les escaliers pour aller dans un endroit où ni les élèves, ni les tableaux pouvaient les écouter. Ils étaient près d'une fenêtre dans un couloir vide.

\- C'est Rogue qui commentera match contre les Poufsouffle, se souvint Harry. C'est Olivier qui l'a dit pendant l'entrainement d'hier, j'avais oublié de vous le dire.

\- Alors il ne faut pas que tu joue dit Hermione.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu est malade, suggéra Ron.

\- Fait semblant de t'être cassé la jambe renchérit Hermione.

\- Ou casse-toi la jambe pour de bon, ajouta Ron.

Les deux sœurs le regardèrent, mes sourcils froncés.

\- Bah quoi ? Toute idée est bonne à prendre non ? fit le rouquin.

D'un même mouvement les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est impossible si je ne joue pas alors l'équipe entière ne pourra pas jouer, il n'y a pas d'attrapeur remplaçant dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- Mais comment tu vas faire si c'est Rogue qui commente le match ? Tu ne peux pas jouer Harry.

\- Si je fais ça les Serpentard vont penser que j'ai peur d'affronter Rogue.

\- Tu es un Gryffondor Harry, tu peux très bien jouer demain. Tu as du courage et du talent, tu es le plus jeune attrapeur depuis des années. Tu peux le faire, ce n'est pas Rogue qui t'empêchera de faire gagner ce match, encouragea Hannah.

\- Oui, merci Hannah, je vais leur montrer... ils vont tomber de haut si on gagne.

\- J'espère juste que ce n'est las toi qui va tomber de haut, souffla Hermione.

Hannah, après cette discution avait finalement été rejoindre Blaise à la bibliothèque.

\- Mais enfin Hannah, où est-ce que tu étais ? Depuis des heures je t'attends !

\- N'exagère pas Blaise, j'ai quoi ? Dix minutes de retard, plus ou moins.

\- Ça fait deux heures que je suis ici !

\- Et tu t'es pas dis que comme j'étais pas là tu pouvais profiter de ta journée ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai fais ! Mais pourquoi es-tu autant en retard ?

\- Ah bon ? Pour toi passer ta journée à la bibliothèque c'est avoir du temps libre ?

\- Oui, j'ai fais mes devoirs, j'ai révisé, et j'ai-

\- Oh mon dieu Blaise, tais-toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On croirait entendre ma sœur, c'est horrible.

\- Hum.. sinon t'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- J'étais avec ma sœur, j'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, c'était important.

\- Ok... Bon on commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Peu importe ça revient au même.

Comme chaque vendredi ils révisèrent les potions ensemble, cette fois moins que les autres.

Même si Hannah avait réussit à redonner courage à Harry, plus le match arrivait plus il était nerveux et il avait l'impression de croiser Rogue partout où il allait. Le lendemain après midi Harry était tellement perturbé qu'il n'écouta même pas le discours d'encouragement d'Olivier Dubois, jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne à part.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te mettre la pression Potter, mais on aurait besoin que tu attrape le Vif D'or le plus vite possible. Il faut terminer le match avant que Rogue ait eu le temps de favoriser les Poufsouffle.

\- Toute l'école est là ! annonça Fred en regardant par la porte. Non d'un chaudron ! Dumbledore en personne est venu assister au match !

Harry se précipita pour vérifier par lui-même, il sentit son cœur redoubler et l'espoir revenir. Il était soulagé, il n'avait rien à craindre si Dumbledore était là Rogue ne tenterait rien. Les deux équipes entrèrent et le match commença. Rogue était furieux.

De son coté Hannah aussi était furieuse, elle s'était assise avec Daphné et Blaise pas très loin de sa sœur, sans pour autant être à côté, et avait vue toute une scène sous ses yeux. Malefoy accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle venaient de s'arrêter a coté de sa sœur, Ron et Neville. Il avait cet air mesquin et ce sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres.

\- Je reviens, dit-elle en s'adressant à Blaise et Daphné.

Elle se leva et se précipita en leur direction. Elle commençait à être de plus en plus déçu par l'attitude des Serpentard.

\- Un problème Malefoy ?

\- Ah Granger j'allais justement leur expliquer comment les Gryffondor choisissent leurs joueurs dans l'équipe. Ils vont chercher les gens qui leur font pitié. Par exemple, ils ont pris Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, les Wealsey parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent et ils vont sûrment prendre Neville Londubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau. Alors qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

\- Je trouve que t'es juste un pauvre idiot qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de s'en prendre aux autres...

Avant que Malefoy n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quelques chose, Neville s'était tourné vers lui pour lui faire face.

\- Oui et je vaux douze fois mieux que toi, Malefoy, balbutia-t-il.

Les trois Serpentard éclatèrent de rire tendis que Ron approuva avec un "bien dit" à l'adresse de Neville tout en regardant le match et qu'Hannah confirma avec un "exactement" tout en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Si le cerveau était en or, tu serais encore plus pauvre que Weasley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Hannah décida d'entrer dans son jeu, elle se disait que lui répondre de la même façon qu'il le faisait ne pouvait que l'énerver.

\- Tu peux parler Malefoy, ton cerveau ne vaut même pas une noise et ne parlons pas de ceux de Crabbe et Goyle qui n'ont aucun QI... rétorqua Hannah ce qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Malefoy.

\- Et toi tu as si peu d'amis que tu traine avec ceux de ta sœur.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu en as toi ? Moi j'appelle ça des-

\- Oh mon dieu, Harry ! S'écria Hermione qui ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'il se passait derrière elle.

Tous d'un même mouvement se tournèrent pour voir Harry fonçait vers le sol en piqué à la vitesse d'un boulet.

\- Potter a dû voir une pièce de monnaie par terre, commenta le blond.

Ron, qui avait les nerfs à vifs, bondit sur lui. Avant que le Serpentard ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Ron l'avait jeté au sol et le maintenait immobilisé. Neville qui avait hésité, le rejoint très vite et commença à se battre avec Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione ne vit même pas ce qu'il se passait, elle sautait sur place et encourageait Harry. Hannah se décida d'intervenir. Elle s'avança au sol près de Neville qui avait perdu l'avantage face aux deux barbare et tira Crabbe de toute la force qu'elle avait pour le jeter à terre.

\- Trois contre deux ? Ce n'est pas très fairplay. Et si je me rajoutait ? Histoire de vous mettre un bon coup de poing ! Les provoqua-t-elle.

\- Même si j'ai drôlement envie de te mettre une bonne raclée, je ne frappe pas les filles, répliqua Malefoy tout en continuant à se battre avec Ron.

\- Un combat entre filles c'est pas interdit, blondinette.

À cette remarque Drago ne su résister, il releva la tête et fusilla Hannah du regard, elle pu d'ailleurs remarquer un œil au beurre noir naitre sur son visage. Il lâcha Ron et se précipita sur Hannah avant de lourdement tomber au sol, la fille venait de lui faire croche-pied.

\- Ah c'est ce que je préfère, rapide et efficace.

Drago s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Hannah quand la foule s'agita, il s'arrêta net. Harry venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or, Gryffondor avait gagné. Elle sourit tandis que Drago se releva avec rage, claqua son pied au sol et repartit en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle sans leur adresser un regard. Lorsqu'Hermione se tourna vers eux, elle vit Ron se relever doucement, le nez ensanglanté, Hannah debout, le sourire aux lèvres et Neville, inconscient, allongé au sol.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'affola-t-elle.

\- Simple dispute entre garçons, répondit sa sœur.

\- Mais Neville ? Il va bien ?

\- Ouais il s'est juste évanouie, c'est pas bien grave, je crois.

\- Merci Hannah. C'est Ron qui venait de parler.

\- Non c'est normal, ils étaient trois et vous étiez deux. C'est dommage j'aurais bien aimé me battre conte eux, mais ils sont partis avant... dit Hannah en haussant les épaules.

Le groupe essayèrent de réveiller Neville, sans succès. Alors ils le transportèrent jusqu'à un professeur pour le laisser aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh. Ils se précipitèrent ensuite ver Harry lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires pour aller le féliciter avant qu'il n'aille dans le hangar à balais pour ranger son Nimbus 2000.

\- Ron, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie, ton nez n'arrête pas de saigner.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher, Hermione l'accompagna et Hannah repartit elle de son côté pour retrouver Daphné et Blaise

O O O

 _Heyy voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plut bisous :D_

 ** _2314 mots_**


End file.
